RE Armageddon: Part VI- Armageddon
by striker
Summary: The conclusion to the Armageddon saga. The final battle between the S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella begins, with the furture of the world resting in the outcome.
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Resident Evil. Capcom has that honor. I do however own this story. That is an honor I solely have.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 1- It Starts

Written by: Striker

It had finally happened, Spencer had crossed the line. Umbrella now posed a threat to great to ignore. Most of us wanted to back off for fear that Spencer would launch another missile. The rest, including myself, knew that was unacceptable. It had all come down to this. This was the time of destiny. Armageddon was about to begin.

Claire exited the building and found her brother leaning on the hood of a jeep. After his sharp words, Chris had stormed out of the room. Claire had decided to follow him because she felt she would have an easier time talking to him. "Chris, about what you said in there." She paused as Chris looked at her. "You're right."

"That's amazing," Chris said, "I thought you would side with the others."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and watch Umbrella fuck up the world some more then forget it." Claire stood next to her brother. "I'll fuck them up first."

Chris eyed his sister. "Whom did you learn all this bad language from?"  
  
"I'm looking at him." Claire responded.

Chris chuckled. "I guess you're right about that. I'm glad you're gonna help me."

"Where family Chris. We have to stick together." Claire kicked a small stone across the asphalt. "Besides, I'm not the only one that agrees with you. Barry was pissed and Janet's giving everyone in there hell. We're not alone on this one."

Chris turned and leaned back on the jeep. "Who would have thought we would be in this mess. Life sure has a cruel sense of humor."

"Tell me about it." Clare said. "One minute I'm in college, the next I'm fast food for walking lizards and a punching bag for a big, bald guy in a trench coat."

"It could be worse. We could be dead." Chris heard the door open and turned to see Peterson exit the building. "Or we could have done nothing."

Peterson hesitated before he spoke. The glares he was getting from both Redfields made him nervous. "We talked it over inside. We came to a decision."

"What was it?" Claire asked. "Throw in the towel and get on with our lives? If that's it, forget it."

Peterson shook his head. "That's not it at all. We know that Spencer can launch missiles but we don't know where they're launched. If we can find the missile base, we can shut them down."

"Your plan is good, but the way you're going about it is wrong." Chris said. "Those missiles could have come from anywhere. For all we know there may be dozens of bases. We need to hit a different target."

"What are you suggesting?" Peterson asked.

"We do the one thing Spencer believes that we won't do." Chris walked towards Peterson. "We assault Umbrella's headquarters. We take out Spencer himself."

"Damn right." Chris, Claire, and Peterson turned to see Barry and the others exiting the building. Barry walked over to Chris. "I say we take out Umbrella once and for all."

"I had a feeling you two would feel that way." Peterson said. "But how do you suggest we go about this?"

"Simple." Chris said, a smirk on his face. "Spencer said that if the S.T.A.R.S. attacked he would retaliate, but he didn't say anything about the French army. I doubt that the French government would like some madman living in their capital. If we have the French army surround Umbrella's HQ…"

"Your group could slip in unnoticed." Peterson turned to Carl. "Do you think we can do that?"

"I think so." Carl replied. "We can contacted France immediately and find out if the government would go along with it. I'll get on it right away." Carl ran back inside the building as Peterson looked over the others.

"Does everyone agree with this?" Peterson asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, I suggest that everyone go home for now. I'll call you later with the news." He then turned to Chris. "Could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure." Chris and Peterson left the group. When they were out of earshot Chris turned to Peterson. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what your motivation is. I want to know why you want to take out Spencer so much."

"He's hurt a lot of people." Chris replied. "He has to be stopped."  
  
"I don't think that's it at all." Peterson said. "I think it's more of a personal reason."

"Like what?"

"Revenge."

Chris scoffed and looked away from Peterson. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because it's true. Umbrella destroyed your life and now you want some payback. It's why your friends are fighting too. The fact is none of you will admit it." Peterson gestured at the rest of the team. "Umbrella hurt you all and now you want to get even. All this justice shit is your way of denying that fact."

"Maybe I do want revenge." Chris said. "So don't get all high and mighty on me. If you were in my situation the only thing you would think about is ripping Spencer's throat out. And I will. It's one of the few things any of us have to live for."

"Fine." Peterson said. "Just don't let it control you. Have your team go home. I'll call you when we get a reply." Chris nodded and walked back to the others. "I hope you get your wish Redfield." Peterson said to himself.

Chris paced back and forth, making Jill nervous. "Will you stop that?" She asked. "You remind me a lion I once saw at a zoo."

"Sorry Jill. It's just that it's been two hours. What the hell is the damn problem?"

"I'm sure France will go along with our request. I bet the phone will be ringing ant second now." Suddenly the phone rang. Jill smiled and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Yes, I got it. I'll tell the others immediately." Jill hung up and looked at Chris. "That was Carl. The French military will cooperate with us. We have to report to base in thirty minutes."

"Call the others." Chris headed for the stairs. "This is it. We end this for good."

In a few minutes the message spread to all the houses. Everyone was filled with both anxiety and dread. Nowhere was it felt any more than Barry's house. Kathy sat at the table staring at a cup of coffee. "This is it then." She said. "You're going to Paris."

Barry checked the chambers of his favorite magnum. He had received this from Kathy as a birthday present. It was a specially made magnum with his name etched on the handle. "I have to. It's the only way to stop this nightmare."

"Just come back alive." Kathy said. "For my sake and the girls'."

Natalie and Jenna jumped off the couch and walked towards their father. "Are you leaving again Daddy?" Natalie asked.

"Yes." Barry said. "But I won't be gone for long. After this I'll never have to leave again. I promise."

"You're going to be a hero Daddy." Jenna said.

"Now who told you that?" Barry asked.

"Mommy did." Jenna replied with a smile.

"She's right. See you soon." Barry kissed his family goodbye and headed out the door.

"I don't want you to go." Carlos said.

"Why?" Rebecca asked. "Is it because of my shoulder? If it is then I'll just stay in the back lines and treat the wounded. Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't go. Half of us are fighting with injuries."

"Even so, I don't want you in the line of fire. I don't even think we should be launching this assault so soon. We should have waited until things died down. But since we are I don't want you to get hurt again, or worse."

"Why?" Rebecca asked again.

"Cause I love you." Carlos blurted out. Rebecca was taken back by what Carlos had just said. Carlos was also stunned at what he just said. "I, I, shit."

"I'd say." Rebecca replied. "When were you planning on telling me that? I mean, I had an idea but I was wondering when you were going to get around to saying something."

"I was thinking about telling you after this was all over." Carlos replied.

"Better now than latter." Rebecca said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "And if you really love me, you'll let me come with you. I was involved in this when it started and I'm going to be involved in finishing it."

"Fine." Carlos said. "But promise me that you'll stay by me and not get in trouble."

"I promise."

"Then let's get going." Together, Carlos and Rebecca left the house to join the others.

James nervously tied his boot and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been to Umbrella's HQ many times before. It was not an easy place to get into. He knew of the labs in the basement and also knew that those labs held Umbrella's new weapons. This would be the toughest battle the team would face.

"JAMES!"

He heard Ada calling his name from downstairs. 'Here goes nothing.' James got off the bed and walked downstairs. Ada was by the door. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was just thinking about how this mission is going to happen."

"I know. Umbrella's headquarters isn't some place you can just run into guns blazing." Ada rubbed the back of her head. "I just know Chris will have some plan on how to get in."

"I bet if this HQ was in the middle of nowhere he would suggest dropping a A-bomb on the place." James said.

Ada laughed. "I guess we have to do things the hard way. At least we know our way around the place. I also thing Peterson is counting on that."

"All I hope is that they didn't remodel the place while we were gone." James dug into his pocket and removed a plastic ID card. "I also hope this still works."  
  


"We'll have to see." Ada said. "Let's get going. The sooner this war is over the better." James and Ada exited the house to find Jeff, Max, Kelly, and Jess waiting next to the minivan. Ada looked around. "Where are Rick and Janet?"

"Probably bitching over some insignificant thing." Jess said. "Just like they do every time we do a job. I swear they're made for each other."

"I'm surprised they got this far living together." Jeff added. "Normally they would have torn each other apart by now."

"People can change." Kelly said, slapping Jeff on the shoulder. "Besides, I think they're coming now."

Rick and Janet left the house and headed towards their friends. "Ready to kick some ass Janet?" Rick asked.  
  


"Bring it on." Janet replied. "I've been itching for a good fight for a while."

"How's your shoulder doing?"

"It's just fine. It's not like I haven't dislocated my shoulder before. Anyway, I'm getting me some payback."

"I just want you to know that I've got your back." Rick said.

"Me too." Janet replied, slapping Rick on his shoulder.

"Well look whose all buddy buddy." Max said mockingly.

"I guess we have someone to pick on during the flight." Kelly added.

Janet gave the two a dirty look. James shook his head and spoke to his troops. "All right, file in. We have ten minutes to get to the base. I don't want to be late." The group climbed into the minivan. James got in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Time to go to hell." He pulled out of the drive and took off for the base.

Chris watched James' van go by. He then checked his watch. "What's taken those guys so long?" Currently, he, Jill, Barry, Becky, and Carlos were standing next to the van. They were waiting for Claire, Leon, Ark, and Eliza. Chris began to rap on the hood. "They should be out here by now."

"I'm sure we can give them a few more minutes." Barry said. He knew Chris to get impatient in times like this. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop that. You know that sound drives me nuts."

"Well they better hurry up." Chris growled.

Ark stood in front of Rott. "Take care of the girls for us, OK."

"Sure thing Ark." Rott replied. "Will you be back soon?"

Ark ruffed up Rott's hair. "You bet."

Claire and Eliza were also saying their goodbyes to Sherry and Lily. "You behave yourself Sherry." Claire said.

"OK Claire." Sherry said. "Good luck in France. Come back soon."

Claire nodded. "I will. I might even bring you back a souvenir."

"I have to go away for a while. I'll be back as soon as possible." Eliza told Lily. "After I get back we can go to the zoo." Eliza and Lily had really connected during the past couple of days. In fact, Lily didn't want Eliza to go with the group. It had taken a while to get her to calm down.

"What if you don't come back?" Lily said, tears in her eyes. "What if you get hurt again?"

"I won't." Eliza replied. "I'll have my friends to help me. After today everything will be over."

"I just wish you didn't have to go." Lily sobbed.

Leon stood by the door watching this. "I hate to sound insensitive, but we need to cut this short. Chris is probably having kittens wondering what the hell we're doing."

"Leon." Claire snapped. "Watch your language around the children." 

"I'm just saying that we should go." Leon replied. "Unless you want Chris barging in here swearing like a sailor."

"Leon's right. We have to go now." Ark joined Leon at the door. "If you kids need anything, go to Barry's place." The children nodded while the women tearfully exited the house. Ark took one last look at the children before joining the others.

Chris saw the little group emerge from Ark's place. "You guys OK?"

"Yeah, we are." Claire said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Let's just go." The group got in the van and took off.

The scene was like one in Star Wars. Solders crowded the auditorium-sized briefing room. The S.T.A.R.S. were instructed to stand to the left of the central podium. Everyone fell silent as Peterson and Monroe entered the room. Peterson got to the podium and addressed his audience. "As you are well aware, in a few hours we will be assaulting Umbrella's headquarters in London. The French government is already positioning their troops around the building. We leave at 1200 hours. After we arrive we'll set up squads and attack the building. The S.T.A.R.S. team will provide you with information regarding the opposition. Mr. Redfield, if you would."

Chris got up and walked over to the podium. "Basically we'll be fighting Umbrella's private army. Most of these guys are mercenaries and well trained. We'll also face bio-weapons. Chances are we won't be facing zombies but we will be facing other monsters. I'm sure you have been briefed on the Hunters and Lickers so I won't bore you with those creatures. I will tell you about Umbrella's new "toys." These are the Regurgitors, Spikers, Stalkers, and Reapers. Regurgitors look like pigs and vomit acid at you. Spikers look like newts and are covered in spikes. They also shot those spikes at you, so be careful. Stalkers look like Hunters with harpoon tongues, extending arms, and powerful legs. Be careful when fighting these things. Reapers have an armored shell, a dog's head, and multiple appendages. Use caution with these too. Finally there is the Nemesis II, a giant with a clawed hand and tentacles. This one is extremely dangerous. This thing is a Tyrant class B.O.W. Like all Tyrants it is nearly unstoppable. If you see a Tyrant, DO NOT attack it alone. There have only been a handful of people who have taken a Tyrant one and survived. Beyond that I can't tell you anymore. I believe Cooper has some more information."

James took Chris' place at the podium. "As many of you know, I used to work for Umbrella. Their HQ is not an easy place to get in. There are multiple cameras set up as well as several armed patrols on each floor. There are fifty levels above ground and four basements. The basements are where the labs are located. Spenser's office is on the top floor and well guarded. The roof holds several attack helicopters that can be called to strife any level of the building. When full security is active the building is like a fortress. It won't be easy getting in and twice as hard getting out."

"Thank you Cooper." Peterson said. "Sergeant Monroe will brief on your weapons." 

Monroe took the podium and cleared his throat. "This will be the first assault force to use the Army's new weapons. Most of these bad boys are fresh off the testing range. From the results of the tests these guns will cut down anything that gets in our way. Also these weapons didn't come with a warrantee, so don't break them or it's my ass."

"Thank you Sergeant," Peterson said, "for that colorful briefing. Now on to the attack plan." The lights dimmed and a huge screen lowered from the ceiling. A blueprint of the Umbrella HQ appeared. "The primary targets are the lower labs. Four squads will be sent down, one for each floor. Once the labs have been cleared the attack will progress upstairs. The main target is Spencer. Our other objective will be to locate the missile sites. We will have French troops accompanying us, so no foreigner jokes. We have to have the troops with us or we wouldn't even be able to launch this operation. That's about it for the briefing. Get ready and good luck."

The base was buzzing with activity. Solders loaded supplies into waiting trucks. Large, blue buses stood parked, ready for troops to enter. In the barracks men pulled on their uniforms. The men in the armories were grabbing weapons and ammo. The air was filled with anticipation and anxiety. Chris stood in his uniform studying the action around him. He was currently waiting outside the main lab for Rebecca and Eliza. Stan walked up to him and surveyed the scene. "I've never seen this much action since Desert Storm. You think we'd be going into WWIII."

"In a sense we are." Chris replied. "So where do we leave from?"

"Bolling. We're taking a plane ride to hell." Stan said sarcastically.

"That's one way of putting it." Chris looked at his watch. "You'd think it wouldn't take so long to get a couple of supplies."

"You know women, they're slow as hell when they have to get something." Stan then noticed something. "Where's your wrist thingy?"

"Left it home." Chris replied. "Way I see things, I'll have plenty of time to wear it. Besides, I don't want to damage it."

"I can guess why." Stan said. "Jill would kill you. Speaking of, since when did you get into women? The whole time I've known you whenever a lady would hit on you, you'd turn her down. You're not going soft, are you?"

Chris chuckled. "People chance buddy. I've been through a lot with her. The first time I saw her something clicked."

Stan grinned slyly. "So when you gonna ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"The big question."

Chris knew where this was going. "And what would that be?"

Stan dropped to one need and held out his hand, failing to notice that Rebecca and Eliza had come out of the building. "Will you marry me?"

"Boy, I wonder what Jill will do when she hears of this." Rebecca said, holding back laughter.

"AHHH!" Stan leapt to his feet. "Ladies, I was just, I um, I, shit,"

Eliza put her hand on Stan's shoulder. "Don't even try to explain. Chances are we don't want to know anyway."

"Well then," Chris said, "shall we leave?" Chris started to walk away before stopping. "Oh, and girls. Don't tell anyone about this."

The women nodded and began to follow Chris. Stan shook his head. "He didn't even answer my question." He sighed before taking off to catch up to the others.

"GET THESE PLANES LOADED!" Monroe barked. "WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES!" Air Force personnel rushed to load the cargo planes while solders loaded into other aircraft. It was nearing time for lift-off."Jesus, my grandmother moves faster than these guys." Monroe ran up to his plane and got on board. "I hope you guys saved me a window seat." The rest of the S.T.A.R.S. were seated, ready to go. Monroe got into his seat next to Carl and buckles up. "You ready to rock and roll?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Carl replied. The S.T.A.R.S. were seated in one of several small private jets Peterson had secured. The jets were faster than helicopters and the troops had to be in Paris as soon as possible. Carl had personally made the deal with the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport. It had taken so doing, but he pulled it off. "I'm just glad I could get these jets."

"First-class ride into hell itself." Monroe said. "At least we get there in style."

"Listen up people," Peterson said, "we're leaving shortly so buckle up. We'll arrive at Charles de Gaulle Airport and then head to Umbrella's HQ from there. This is it. There's no turning back now." With those words the plane began to move. In a few minutes it was in the air, taking its passengers towards the greatest battle of their lives.

Author's Comments: It has been a long time since I completed a chapter of this story. I have several reasons. One, I was in the process of building a new computer. That meant that I had to re-register my copy of Microsoft Office 2000 and my old computer was basically off-line. Two, I got a job. That's right, I worked my ass off during the summer to make some money. $6.00 bucks an hour, $7.00 on Sundays for forty hours a week equals mad cash. Three, access to a TV, VCR, game councils, and interacting with family means that it's difficult to concentrate on writing. And finally, slow-ass computer that didn't work half the time did it too. Fortunately I gave my family my old computer so now they have a decent one to use that actually connects to the Internet every time. I hope the cleared everything up. Let's move on. 

It has begun. The start of ARMAGEDDON. Whew, it sure has been a trip to get to this point. The countdown is over, the lines have been drawn, there is no way out, everything ends NOW. The question still remains. Can the S.T.A.R.S. defeat Spencer before he launches any more missiles? Will they be able to infiltrate the HQ? And if they do, will they be able to survive? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Read on. 

In the next chapter the chaos begins. From the front door to the basement labs the action heats up. Will this mission be successful? You'll have to wait and see in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 2- Going In.


	2. Going In

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil. I don't. I own this story. Capcom doesn't. Simple as that.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 2- Going In

Written by: Striker

Spencer stared at the large monitors fixed into the wall of his office. The sight was unlike anything he had seen. Various jeeps, trucks, and vans surrounded the building. Soldiers hid behind barricades made of steel and sandbags. Helicopters flew around the tower, shining stoplights at the floors. Floodlights illuminated the parameter of the building, revealing the location of the Umbrella guards. It had been several hours since the French military had surrounded the building. Spencer wasn't surprised. It was only a matter of time before the governments of Europe found out about the T-virus. "They won't dare attack." He snarled. "They don't have the guts."

"Really sir? Whatever made you think of that?"

Spencer looked towards the door to see Wesker standing there. "Because they know that I have missiles that can turn any city in France into a graveyard. They're just trying to intimidate me. Well it won't work."

'Fool,' Wesker thought to himself, 'he doesn't have a fucking clue.' "Maybe this is part of a bigger plan. Maybe this is a distraction."

"Distraction?" Spencer asked. "Tell me Wesker, what would this be a distraction for?"

"An assault." Wesker replied. "I'll bet anything this is a scheme cooked up by Redfield. He wants to catch us off guard."

"Ridiculous." Spencer gaffed. "He wouldn't risk it."

Wesker shook his head. "Oh, he would. If he would drop a nuke on the Antarctic base just to make sure the T-Veronica virus was destroyed, how far would he go to eliminate you? Believe me, he and his friends don't give up. They continue to fight, even if their goal seems impossible to achieve. They are coming, trust me on this."

"Then we'll just wait." Spencer turned back to the monitors. "And if they do attack as you so do believe, it will be the last thing they do."

The jet landed on the runway with a slight bump. In no time it had pulled up to an off-loading ramp. The door opened and the S.T.A.R.S. members exited the plane. Other jets landed, their occupants unloading. The air was chilly, making many of the people shiver. Peterson scanned the airfield before spotting a man walking towards them. Peterson recognized him as their contact. When the man got to Peterson, he saluted.

"Major Pierre Marcs, French Army. I was told to meet you here and brief you on the situation."

"Go on." Peterson said.

Marcs continued. "We have the building surrounded. So far Umbrella has not responded. They have however stationed a number of men around the building. As soon as we deployed, he sent out all the civilian workers. Only armed guards are left. All attempts of communication have met with failure."

"No doubt Spencer is in a talking mood." Peterson said. "Sergeant, when will the equipment get here?"

Monroe checked his watch. "About a half hour, Sir."

"We have weapons if you need them." Marcs said.

"No thanks." Peterson replied. "We have our own guns coming. What you can do is lead us to the operation zone. It'll be helpful if we knew the situation before we go in."

"Certainly." Marcs spoke into his radio. "Bring the trucks. The Americans have arrived." In a few minutes several military trucks pulled up. The solders climbed into the back. Soon they were on their way to the Umbrella HQ. As the convoy pulled into the combat area Marcs tapped Peterson on the shoulder. "Your equipment will be sent here as soon as it arrives."

Peterson nodded. He then turned to Chris. "Redfield, when we get off, sent some scouts to see if there's any possible way to get in."

"Yes Sir, but I doubt we'll find one." Chris curled his right hand into a tight fist, listening to the leather of his glove groaned. This was it; there was no turning back.

The S.T.A.R.S. were positioned behind a barricade fifty feet from the front entrance. It had been a few minutes since Kelly and Ark had left. Max drummed nervously on the metal. James walked up to him. Max turned and mustered a smile. "Hey Jim."

James knew what Max was feeling. "Worried about Kelly?"

"Yea, I should have gone with her." Max replied.

"Kelly's a trained scout. She knows what to do if she gets into trouble. I'm sure those bastards don't even know she's there." James looked over at Eliza. "Eliza's probably worried about Ark."

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Max said.

"I already did." James replied. "Just have faith."

Max nodded and resumed drumming. Meanwhile Peterson was busy talking to Marcs. The rest were silently waiting for the news. Soon Monroe came running up to Chris.

"Our stuff is here." He announced. "All we have to do is lock and load."

"One problem." Chris said. "We still have to figure out how to get in. From the looks of things, that may be the hardest part. Hopefully Ark and Kelly will have some good news."

Just then Ark and Kelly came running towards the group. "Well speak of the devil." Barry said. "You better have some good news."  
  


"Sorry man." Ark replied. "This place is lock down tighter than Fort Knox. Spencer has every door covered by at least five men."

"Plus there are cameras everywhere." Kelly added. "Even the sewers are covered. We also saw a lot of light coming from the roof. We can't get in from the sky."

"How'd you manage to get in?" Jeff asked Claire.

"I snuck in through the loading docks." Claire answered. "Then I used the ventilation ducts to move around. I only got caught because I tried to log on to their computer network."

"Then how the hell are we gonna get in there?" Carlos asked.

Chris looked around the area before something caught his eye. "How about the front door?"

"Excuse me?" Jill asked. "The front door? Have you lost your mind? That's suicide."

"Yea," Barry added, "that's the last thing we should do."

"I'm serious." Chris said. "Ark and Kelly said that all the other doors are heavily guarded. That's because Spencer expects use to try to sneak in. From what I've seen, the main entrance doesn't have that many guards. That's because he doesn't expect a frontal assault."

"He's right." Kelly said. "Spencer doesn't have that entrance guarded well. There should be twice as many guards watching that door."

"Then how do we get?" James asked.

"Simple." Chris pointed to one of the police vans, a smirk ion his face. "Anyone got some C4?"

Davidson leaned against the wall and cursed his luck. Ever since he had returned from Atlanta Spencer had put his men on guard duty. He was currently guarding the main entrance. The room was huge, with two sets of glass doors, a large desk set on either side of the doors, and a waiting area with chairs and tables. Two pillars were built between the desks for decoration. Beyond that several elevators lined both sides of a short wall. "Of all the places I could be I have to be here." Suddenly he heard shouting from outside. "What the fuck? SHIT!" He saw what all the commotion was about. A police van was barreling down towards the doors. The guards scattered as the van crashed trough the glass doors, coming to a halt as it smashed into the right-hand pillar. "HOLY SHIT!" Davidson started barking orders. "Cover that van. If anyone is inside, shoot them. MOVE!" The men cautiously approached the van. One of the solders opened the back door. His eye widened when he saw what was inside.

"Boom." Chris pushed the detonator. He watched as the van exploded, the shockwaves shattering windows and whipping up dust. Chris turned to his group. "Let's go. Time for a little payback."

Spencer clung to his desk. The past few seconds were a blur. One minute he was watching the monitors, then next minute he saw a van crash into the main entrance, then the whole building shook violently. "What the hell was that?"

"That," Wesker said, picking himself up off the ground, "was an explosion. That means only one thing. We are under attack. You must launch the missiles. You must make them pay."

"No." Spencer said, a maniacal grin on his face. "I don't need to. You see, those fools are on MY territory. This is one place they won't escape from. Wesker, I want you to go down to the main lab a release the bio-weapons. I also want you to sent the Nemesis II up here. I need it to protect me. Go now."

"But sir, you can't stay here. You have to leave." Wesker said, pretending to be concerned.

"Nonsense." Spencer spat. "I intend to stay here and make sure my enemies die tonight. You have your orders."

Wesker approached Spencer's desk. "Then you must give me the launch codes. That way, if you do fall Umbrella can avenge your death. Give me the codes now."

Spencer pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a piece of paper with numbers written on it. "For the glory of Umbrella, I entrust these to you. But don't worry, I'll see you again."

Wesker took the paper. "Of coarse you will sir." He then turned and left the room. When he closed the door, he grinned evilly. "In hell asshole." He quickly made his way to a waiting elevator. Nicholai was waiting impatiently for him.

"Did you get them?" Nicholai asked.

"Oh yes I did." Wesker held up the codes. "Now all the power is in our hands. Tell me Nicholai, have you always wanted to run Russia?"

Nicholai laughed. "Already you're thinking about taking over the world. What about Redfield and the others?"

"We'll let the B.O.W.s take care of those pests. And in case you're wondering, I plan to have my little Tyrant take out Spencer, that is if those cursed S.T.A.R.S. don't do him in first." Wesker hit the button for B1. "We have a little work to do. Time to leave Chris and his friends some parting gifts."

"COME ON, LET'S MOVE IT!" Monroe shouted. Solders quickly poured through the doors, M16s ready. Soon Umbrella guards came running from the halls shoot at the invaders. The solders returned fire, using the desks, pillars, and the van as cover. Bullets whizzed trough the air, chipping plaster off the walls and pillars. Smoke from the explosion clouded the room, making it hard to see. The noise was deafening as people shouted orders over the roar of the guns.

Jess and Jeff dove behind the right-hand desk, nearly getting shot. "LOOKS LIKE THE WELCOMING COMMITTEE JUST SHOWED UP!" Jess yell above the noise.

"LOOKS LIKE THEY AREN'T HAPPY TO SEE US!" Jeff replied. "I THINK IT'S BECAUSE WE FUCKED UP THEIR DOORS!" Jeff popped up and fired a few rounds, taking out one of Umbrella's men.

On the other side Chris and Stan made their way in. "SHIT MAN, THIS IS NUTS!" Stan yelled.

"JUST WATCH YOURSELF!" Chris replied. "TRY TO GET TO SOME COVER!" Just then a bullet struck Stan in his left leg. "SHIT!" Chris grabbed Stan and pulled him over to the Left-hand desk. "You OK." He asked.

"Aw FUCK!" Stan replied. "This really sucks. First one leg, and now the other. I tell ya, I have must have the worst luck in the world."

Chris clamped his hand over Stan's wound. "Just stay still." Chris turned to the door and saw Jill and Rebecca enter. "BECKY, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Rebecca nodded as she and Jill took cover behind the van. "I'LL COVER YOU!" Jill shouted. Both women ran towards the desk, Jill laying down cover fire. They dived behind the desk, just dodging a hail of bullets.

Rebecca caught her breath and looked at Stan's leg. "Looks like the bullet hit the bone. All I can do is bandage it up."

"Will I make it?" Stan asked.

"Not if you don't stop your whining." Chris said. He then turned to Jill. "Having fun yet?"

"Tons." Jill said sarcastically. "I'll tell you this much, Spencer must really be flipping out. I just hope he doesn't fire any more missiles."

"Me too Jill" Chris replied. "Me too."

The scene outside was just as chaotic. Firefights had broken out all around the building. Vehicles exploded as they were riddled with bullets or hit with grenades. Men on both sides fell as the air was filled with gunfire. Peterson and Marcs had taken cover behind the front lines. Even then stray bullets pinged the barricade they were hiding behind. "This is like World War III." Marcs said, stunned at the situation. "I thought this was going to be a simple operation."

"Nothing is simple." Peterson replied. "All we have to do is hold out. As long as we keep pushing, they'll break."

Suddenly, a rocket shot from one of the upper floor window destroying a military truck. Several more rockets followed this.

"Dammit." Peterson looked up, trying to spot the shooters. "This is all we need."

"Don't worry." Marcs said. "My men can handle the situation." He pointed to a squad of solders with PSG1s. They took aim and fired. The bullets hit their mark, taking out several of the Umbrella troops. The others were taken down by fire from a gunship.

"I'm impressed." Peterson said. "Now to check on what's going on inside." He pulled out his radio. "Sergeant, what's your situation?"

Monroe grabbed his radio and answered. "NOT GOOD SIR. WE HAVE HEAVY RESISTANCE. THEY'RE NOT LETTING US IN!" He was currently hiding behind one of the pillars. He looked over to see three men go down. "WE HAVE CASUALTIES, BOTH DEAD AND WOUNDED!"

"Keep it up." Peterson replied. "We're getting hit just as hard out here. They're going to have to retreat soon."

Monroe poked his head around the pillar. He pulled back to avoid getting his head shot off. "I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT SIR!"

Davidson watched as his men dropped like flies. "SMITH, MERRING, BILLS, COME WITH ME! EVERYONE ELSE PULL BACK NOW!" With that, the Umbrella guards retreated down the hallways. "We'll have to slip them up. Let's move."

Monroe watched the Umbrella troops retreat. "Alright people, secure this floor. Simmons, Thompson, get over here."

Carl and Ark made their way over to Monroe. "I know, we have to find a computer." Carl said. "We'll need some protection."

James turned to Jeff and Jess. "You two, watch their ass."

"Yes sir." Jeff said. "Shall we get going?"

Monroe nodded. "Let's move. We have them on the run. Let's keep it that way." The solders started to move into the halls in pursuit of the enemy. Other troops began to set up security around the entranceway. Monroe walked over to where Chris, Stan, and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. were. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine." Rebecca said. "He'll just have to stay put until we can get him out of here."

"As soon as we're set up here I'll have someone move him." Monroe motioned towards the doors. "We'll begin bringing our equipment in here soon. For now I want you to help secure this level."

"Right." Chris got up and began issuing orders. "James, you got Ada, Rick, and Janet. Barry, you got Carlos and Eliza. Rebecca, stay here with Max and Kelly. They can help you get Stan out of here. Jill, Claire, Leon, you're with me."

Stan tugged on Chris' leg. "Hey man, give them hell for me."

Chris patted his friend on the shoulder. "I will. Move it out."

Monroe got out his radio and spoke into it. "Major, we have secured the main entrance. We'll be sending out the injured soon."

Peterson was relieved to here the good news. "Good job Sergeant. Things are quieting down out here. The supplies will be sent in ASAP."

"Acknowledged. I've already sent some men to round up the rest of the enemy. I've also sent Simmons and Thompson for locate the information we need. I'll report back when the floor is secure. Over and out." Monroe switched off the radio and turned to his troops. "Let's go. The sooner we get this over with the better."

"Here we are." Carl pointed to a door that read "Computer Lab 14". He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Looks like we have to override the lock."

"I'll override it." Jess said. He walked up to the door and leaned against it. He then reared back and threw all his weight at the door. The wood around the lock splintered and broke. "There you go."

"I knew your fat ass would come in handy someday." Jeff said.

"Up yours." Jess replied. "I am all muscle."

"Whatever you say." Ark entered the door and sat down at the consol. "Time to get to work. You guys just watch the door. If anyone tries to get in who's not on our side, shoot them."

Jeff saluted. "Yes sir." Both he and Jess began to keep watch as Carl and Ark got to work.

The two men quickly passed through the security until they got to what they wanted. "Oh no." Carl groaned as he stared at a blank screen. "Spencer must have deleted the files."

"Now we won't be able to find the location of all those missile bases." Ark added.

"Maybe they're someplace else." Carl began searching the network. Soon he came to Spencer's private files. "Ten bucks says the list is in here." Carl cracked through the firewalls and found the file. "Bingo."

"You are the master." Ark said. "Let's get this back to Monroe." Carl quickly downloaded the list to a floppy and the group left the room.

Chris' group made their way down the hall. They had split up from Barry's group a few minutes earlier. So far they had encountered only a few enemies. As they rounded a corner they spotted someone duck into a room.

"Hey, I think I've seen that guy before." Leon said.

"Should we follow?" Claire asked.

"We better." Chris replied. "He may be going to alert some other guards. Stay sharp." The team entered a large office. As soon as they entered they were under fire. "Damn." Chris growled as he and Jill ducked behind a desk. Claire and Leon followed suit.

"I got you now." A familiar voice called out. "This time my men have the element of surprise."

"Can't be." Jill said. She looked up to see Davidson and his men pointing guns at her head. She dropped back down to avoid getting shot. "It's the guy we beat up in that bathroom."

"Looks like round two." Leon said.

"You're not getting out of here this time." Davidson sneered. "My men will gun you down."

"Then let's do this." Chris readied his rifle and sprang up. The others followed and began to shoot. Davidson's men opened fire, spraying the room with bullets. The slugs ripped through the desks, blowing apart computers and causing papers to fly.

"Merring, Bills, stay here. Smith, come with me." Davidson and Smith bolted for a side door, leaving Merring and Bills behind.

"We got to follow them." Jill said. She sprinted towards the door in pursuit.

"JILL!" Chris tried to grab her, but failed. "Take care of those two. I'm going after Jill."

"Right." Claire fired a few rounds, providing cover for her brother. When he was out the door, she turned to Leon. "Ready?"

"You bet." Leon pulled out his Berretta and rushed forward, pumping out a few rounds. Claire bolted across the room firing her Berretta. Bills matched Claire's move and Merring exchanged fire with Leon. Leon dived behind a desk, avoiding several bullets. Meanwhile Claire and Bills had dropped behind some other desks to reload. Merring reloaded his pistol and approached the place where Leon had dove. He got to the spot to find Leon missing.

"What the hell?" Merring said to himself. He checked the space to the left. That was vacant. He suddenly heard a noise coming from the spot he had come from. He rushed back to find nothing. "Where the hell did he go?"

"I'm right here." Leon rolled out from under the desk, his head at Merring's feet. Before his enemy could react, Leon pumped several rounds into Merring's chest and throat. Merring feel back, dead. "You wanted to know." Leon said.

Claire steadied herself before popping up from her position. She was met by fire from Bills. "Here goes nothing." Claire dove over the desk, firing as she did, and landing on the other side. Bills did the same thing, closing the gap between them. They repeated the action, firing each time. Claire checked her clip. She only had three bullets left. She dove over the desk one more time, only to come face to face with Bills, his gun aimed at her chest. He smiled as he pulled the trigger. "CLICK!" His smile turned to a look of terror. Claire winked at his before emptying her remaining clip into him. Bills fell dead and Claire got up.

"You OK?" Leon asked.

Claire smiled weakly and shakily walked towards him. She then fell into his arms. "That was too damn close." She said, her voice trembling.

"It's over now." Leon said softly. "Just promise me you wont do something that stupid again."

Chris and Jill made there way down the hall. "I knew those two came down this way." Jill said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have rushed out here." Chris said. "This could be a trap."

Jill gave Chris a funny look. "Chris, I was a Delta. I could smell a trap a mile away." No sooner had Jill said that that Davidson burst through a door and tackled her. Chris went to help but Smith ran out another door and drove Chris into the opposite wall.

"Now," Davidson spat, "I'm gonna pay you back for breaking my nose." He grabbed Jill by the hair and picked her up. He then gave her a left cross to the face, a right to the gut, and finished with a right hook to her jaw. Jill staggered to the wall, trying to regain her balance. Davidson gave her two lefts to her stomach, causing her knees to buckle.

In the meantime, Smith was ramming his left knee into Chris' midsection. He then took his pistol and prepared to whip Chris with it. Chris quickly knocked the gun out of Smith's hand. The gun skidded across the floor before coming to a stop a few feet from the men. Chris then blasted Smith with a right hook to the face. Smith reeled back, giving Chris an opportunity to go for the gun. Chris bolted, but Smith grabbed his waist and brought him down. The two men began to scramble for the gun, which was just out of Chris' reach. Smith put all his weight on Chris and began to make his way up. Chris stretched his right arm out and waited until Smith was almost neck-and-neck with him. Chris then rocketed his arm back, plowing his elbow into Smiths forehead. Smith was stunned long enough for Chris to grab the gun. He spun around and fired, hitting Smith between the eyes. Chris dropped the gun and let out a sigh of relief.

Davidson stood over Jill as she started to get up. "It seems you aren't so tough after all." He gloated.

"Don't be too sure." Jill growled. In a split-second Jill shot her fist into Davidson's groin. Davidson doubled over, holding his crotch. Jill shot up with an uppercut that knocked him back. She delivered a quick kick to his left knee, breaking it. Davidson fell to his knees in pain. Jill then got behind him and wrapped her arms around his head. "That's two things of yours I broke. Time for one more." Jill said before violently snapped his neck.

Chris walked over to Jill as she let go of Davidson's body. "You have to show that sometime."

Jill looked at him. "Why don't we go check on Leon and your sister?"

Chris put his hands in front of him. "Whatever you say." Chris let Jill walk past him. He took one last look at Davidson's body before leaving.

Monroe watched as several solders put down six large boxes. "Time to test these babies out. All we have to do is wait for Chris and his friends."

"Speaking of which," Barry said, "what's taking them so long?"

"They probably ran into some trouble, like we did." Carlos replied.

"I'm sure they're fine." James said. "Speak of the devil." Everyone turned to see Chris' party approaching. "What happened to you Jill?" He asked, noticing the burse next to her right eye.

"Got in a little fight." She replied. "Nothing big."

"Well if the pleasantries are over, we better get ready." Monroe said. "We have to take out the labs. The weapons are here so take what you want. First come, first serve." The team began raiding the boxes, not knowing what they were going to run into in the labs below.

Wesker stood before the Nemesis II, giving it its final orders. "After you kill the S.T.A.R.S. take out Spencer. Do you understand?" The creature nodded. "Good. Time to go." Wesker hit the elevator button. The doors closed and the elevator began to climb to the top floor.

"You sure that Tyrant will kill Spencer?" Nicholai asked.

"Of coarse." Wesker replied. "That Tyrant is programmed not to disobey me. By the time that fool Spencer realizes I set him up, it'll be too late. Now come, we have work to do. If I'm right, the S.T.A.R.S. will come to this floor. We must welcome them." Wesker and Nicholai began towards the lab to release the B.O.W.s. "This is going to be fun."

Author's Comments: What an entrance. The assault begins. The one moment this whole story was building up to is now taking place. But this battle is far from over. The team still has to go to the basement labs and clear those out. They also have to deal with the Nemesis II. Plus Wesker and Nicholai are still in the building. Looks like things are setting up for a major battle. 

The shit hits the fan in the next chapter. The assault on the labs begins. Sure there are tons of nasty creatures running down there, but the S.T.A.R.S. have some pumped-up weapons. They'll need them cause the S.T.A.R.S. will have to face Wesker and Nicholai. And don't forget the Nemesis II. It's double trouble in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 3- Rematch.


	3. Rematch

Disclaimer: Resident Evil may belong to Capcom, but this story belongs to me. Ha, ha, ha.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 3- Rematch

Written by: Striker

"TEAM ONE, TEAM TWO, TEAM THREE, TEAM FOUR," Monroe shouted, "FORM UP AND GET IT YOUR ELEVATORS NOW!"

The groups complied, gathering in their assigned elevators. The solders nervously checked their weapons. The mission was simple, locate and destroy the bio-weapon containment labs on each floor. One by one the elevator doors closed.

"Express elevator to hell going down." Rick said.

"Next stop, genetic assholes with bad attitudes." Jeff added.

"Can it you two." James said. "Keep any jokes you have to yourselves. This is serious."

"James is right." Barry said. "We have to face those damn Stalker things again. Also, you-know-who is down here too."

Ark cocked his RPG. "At least we're ready for them this time. And with these bad boys those bastards don't stand a chance." Ark patted the RGP. "So I say bring it on."

The others agreed. The S.T.A.R.S. members had first pick of the weapons due to the fact that they were heading to the bottom floor. Chris and James both had Executers. Leon and Jeff got the Riot shotguns. Jill, Carlos, Max, and Kelly took Mine Throwers. Barry and Jess had an Auto-Magnum and SAW. Ark and Ada each took a RPG. Rebecca and Janet had Napalm Launchers while Eliza and Rick had Tesla Cannons. Claire had opted for a Grenade Launcher and a Bolt gun.

"Tell me one thing." Chris asked his sister. "Why did you insist on taking that crossbow?"

"Because I have experience using it." Claire replied. "Besides, how's on of those monsters gonna attack us if it's nailed to the wall."

"She has a point." Leon said.

"Whatever." The elevator came to a halt and the door opened. The team cautiously exited, weapons ready. Chris began issuing orders. "From the blueprints and James' information there are two labs on this floor. James, take your team to the secondary lab. My team will take out the main lab."

Eliza was listening to Chris' instruction when she heard strange noises, like something rolling along the ground. The noises seemed to be getting closer. "Do you guys hear that?"

Claire had heard it too. She immediately recognized it. "Those better not be what I think they are." The group turned to see two small machines round the corner. They were composed of a small video camera attached to a set of trends. "Great, Spotters."

"Better take them out." Chris said. He aimed his rifle at the Spotters, only to have them swivel towards the group. A small cone of light shot out of each Spotter and swept over the team. The spotters then started beeping. "They saw us."

"What does that mean?" Barry asked.

"Expect company." Claire replied. She aimed her bolt gun at the one on the left and fired, sending a single bolt through its camera lens. Chris fired a grenade at the other. The Spotter exploded into pieces of metal and circuitry.

"What the hell were those things," Jeff asked, "and what did they just do?"

"They're Spotters." Chris explained. "Mobile security. Ran into them at Antarctica. They scan the halls for intruders. When they detect people, they either call for more Spotters or Hunters. No doubt those monsters know we're here now. Watch your backs."

Just then, clicking sounds filled the air, starting softly but getting louder as they approached. Suddenly, they stopped. "Where are they?" Rebecca asked, looking around. Her question was answered as panels in the ceiling opened, releasing Hunters both in front and behind the team. Some were green, but others had patches of green and purple scales.

"These better not be some of Umbrella's new toys." Barry growled.

"Ran into these in Antarctica too." Chris said. "They're called Sweepers. Watch their claws, they have poison in them."

"Then let's make sure they can't get to us." James said. He took aim with his rifle and fired at the one Sweeper. The creature screamed as hot lead tore through its flesh. The other Hunter and Sweeper standing next to it leapt back. The Hunter rushed the group, its claw raised to strike. Jess quickly fired his auto-magnum at it. The bullets blew off the Hunter's raised arm and head. The Sweeper watched as its kin fall dead. Its head then snapped back to the group, its eyes burning with rage. It hunched down and prepared to pounce.

"Don't think so." Kelly said. She raised her mine thrower and fired a round. The Sweeper watched the mine bounced towards it, rolling to a stop at its feet. The monster cocked its head inquisitively and bent down for a closer look. The mine exploded, sending the Sweeper flying backwards and crashing to the ground. It shook for several seconds before becoming limp. Kelly looked at the dead bio-weapon, then at her own weapon. "I love this thing."

Meanwhile, The rest of the team had to deal with the other creatures. Two Hunters and Two Sweepers. "Any bright ideas?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah," Ark replied, "kill them before they kill us." Ark fired a grenade at the one Hunter. The creature jumped to the side, avoiding the grenade. The projectile smashed into the wall, blowing it out. "Shit." He muttered.

Barry raised his SAW. "Let them try to dodge this." He let loose a barrage of fire at the bio-weapons. One of the Hunters got nailed, bullets ripping through its body. One of the Sweepers got hit in its left leg. Soon Barry's clip ran out. "Somebody finish them off."

"No problem." Rebecca said. She aimed her napalm launcher at the wounded Sweeper and fired. The creature could only scream as the fireball hit it head-on. It thrashed about as the napalm began to cook it alive. Some of the napalm splashed on the arm of the near-by Hunter. It screamed as it tried to beat out the flames covering its arm. Chris ended its misery with a shot to the head from the sniper rifle attachment of his gun. The remaining Sweeper let out a shriek and jumped at the group.

Leon raised his riot gun. "Let's see if this thing works like Monroe said it would." He pulled the trigger at fired a blast at the incoming Sweeper. The creature lurched back and hit the ground hard. It got to its feet and hissed at Leon. Leon responded by firing several more shots rapidly at the creature. The barrels rotated quickly, one barrel reloading as the other one emptied, pushing back the Sweeper with each shot. Leon stopped firing and the creature collapsed.

Carlos walked over to the charred carcass of the one Sweeper. "That was fun. I guess we can expect more, right?"

"I'm betting on it." Chris said. "Thanks to those Spotters every one of those things will be heading this way. Fortunately we won't have to hunt anything down."

Jeff stared down at the decapitated Hunter. "Those things will be coming for us." Jeff looked at James. "Is it too late quit Jim?"

"You know the score." James replied. "You're in this until you're dead or fired." He turned to Chris. "We better get a head start on those things and blow the labs."

Chris nodded. "Good idea. Form up and move out. Jill, Claire, Leon, Max, Kelly, Barry, Eliza, Ark, you guys with me. James, you got the rest of them. Let's go."

The team split up and headed for their objections. Chris' group quickly moved down the halls. Claire and Eliza kept looking over their shoulders for any monsters. The halls seemed abandoned. The only sounds were the group's footsteps on the hard tile floor.

Jill moved up to Chris. "This place is quite, too quite. You think something would have pop out at us by now."

"I really wish you didn't say that." Chris moaned.

"Why?" Jill asked.

"Because something will attack us now." Chris replied. "Haven't you ever watched horror movies? Some says what you said right before they die." On cue, the sounds of claws were heard moving in. The group readied their weapons. "Told you." Chris said.

Four Regurgitors came into view. The monsters let out a warning squeal before closing in. "Great, more of those hurl hogs." Max groaned. He pulled out his Berretta and shot one in the head. The other Regurgitors kept coming. One stopped and began to convulse. Barry quickly took aim with his auto-magnum and blasted the thing. Acidic fluid spurted from the body, eating away at the floor and walls. One managed to vomit at Ark. He raised his RPG and prepared to fire.

Leon knocked the weapon down. "No explosives. Hit it with a rocket and its acid will go everywhere."

"Then what do you suggest we hit it with?" Ark hissed.

"With this." Claire said. She fired her bolt gun, the bolt puncturing the Regurgitor's stomach. It screeched as its stomach acid began to eat away its body. She then shot the other Regurgitor it the head. It twitched and fell on its side. "Any questions?" Leon and Ark stared awkwardly at her as she walked down the hall. "And you asked me why I choose this gun." She said as she passed her brother.

Chris just laughed and motioned for the rest to move on.

One the other side of the floor James' team was making progress. The team rounded a corner when Jeff saw a power box. It read "LAB 002 CIRCUIT BREAKER" above it. "Hey, I think we're close." He said.

"Then watch out." James replied. "With our luck those creatures will be hanging around here."

"Speaking of which," Janet said, pointing down the hall, "here they come." Three Spikers emerged from a pair of sliding doors and raced down the hallway. Janet raised her cannon and fired. A glob of napalm nailed the middle Spiker. The other two leapt to the walls to avoid the splash. The Spiker on the floor continued to advance, even though its body was on fire. "NO WAY!" Janet yelled. "IT SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Ada pointed her RPG at the monster. "This should do it." She fired a round at the beast. The grenade hit it head on, blowing it away. The team ducked as spikes cut through the air. The other Spikers tried to dodge the spikes, but several impaled the one on the right wall. It trashed wildly in pain, letting out a high-pitched death-cry.

The final Spiker continued towards its prey. Jess fired at it with his SAW. The creature evaded the bullets, moving to the ceiling. It lowered its tail and ran full-speed for Jess' head. Jess ducked, the tail nearly missing the top of his hair. Rick raised his gun, but the Spiker saw him and flicked a spike at him. Rick dodged to the left but the spike caught his jacket above his right shoulder. "Dammit." Rick spat as he pulled at the spike. 

The Spiker pulled back its tail to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly Jess grabbed the tail and pulled with all his strength. The Spiker screeched as it crashed back-first to the ground. Jess then stomped on its chest with his left foot with all his weight. He then leveled his auto-mag and fired three rounds into the creature's throat. "You OK buddy?" Jess asked Rick, yanking the spike out of the wall.

"Yeah." Rick replied. He examined the hole in his jacket. "Damn, and this would have made a good coat. Guess I'll have to burn it now." He turned to the rest. "That wasn't too tough, now was it?"

"Looks like its about to get tougher." Carlos said, pointing down the hall. Two Stalkers and a Reaper emerged from the door.

"Never a dull moment." James muttered. "Let's make this quick."

"Payback bitch." Ada growled. She fired a grenade at the Reaper. The monster dropped on all fours as the grenade passed overhead.

Carlos reacted quickly, firing a round from his mine thrower. The mine bounced under the Reaper and exploded. The creature flipped on its back and howled in pain. Meanwhile James and Jess were letting one of the Stalkers have it with their rifles. The Stalker staggered back absorbing the bullets. Soon James and Jess' clips ran out. The Stalker steadied itself and leapt at the team. It landed in the middle of the group and swiped wildly. Everyone evaded its claws, ducking and rolling out of the way. Jeff dodged one swipe and blasted the Stalker point-blank in the chest with his shotgun. Enraged, it raised both claws. Jeff rolled to the right as the monster's claws smashed into the floor. It straightened up and roar a split-second before a bullet erupted from its forehead. It swayed and fell forward. James lowered his rifle and turned to the other two B.O.W.s, a scowl on his face.

The Reaper had recovered and had gotten back on its feet. It growled and dropped to its stomach. Janet and Rebecca fired on it simultaneously with their weapons. Two napalm rounds slammed into it. The Reaper screamed as the napalm burned through its shell. Ada aimed a second time and fired. This time the Reaper failed to avoid the grenade. With its shell damaged, the grenade hit the soft tissue and blew its chest out.

The final Stalker had stood back watching the carnage. Now it stepped forward to attack. Its red eyes scanned its targets carefully. Suddenly it shot a claw out at Jess. Jess jumped to the left as the claw shot past. It then tried to nail Carlos, then Ada, then Jeff, going after anyone who tried to fire on it.

"Whenever we try to hit it, it tries to hit us." Janet said.

James dodged another claw. "This thing was watching everything we did to the others. It knows we can't kill it if we can't aim at it."

"I got an idea." Rick said. He positioned himself in front of the circuit box and started waving his arms. "COME AND GET ME BITCH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Janet yelled. "ARE YOU NUTS?"

The Stalker glared at Rick and shot its claw at him. Rick waited until the claw was almost at him before rolling out of the way. The claw slammed into the circuit box full force. Soon thousands of watts flowed through the Stalker's body, electrocuting it. After several seconds it burst into flames. Rick turned to James. "Things not so smart if it fell for that."

Janet slapped him in the back of the head. "You stupid son of a bitch. What would have happened it you didn't move in time?"

"Never thought you cared about him so much." Jess said.

Janet glared at Jess. "I don't. It's just that if we loose him we'll be short a man."

"Right." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Knock it off you guys." James said. "With that box blown the cryo-tubes will shut down. All we have to do is kill anything still alive and smash all the computers. After that we get our asses to the elevator."

James' team moved towards the doors the bio-weapons had come out of. Sure enough it was the lab they were looking for. Carlos and Rebecca stood guard by the door. As the rest stepped inside they saw that most of the cryo-tubes were opened. In the pale glow of the emergency lights they saw the other tubes were occupied with more bio-weapons. On James' cue the team began to destroy the lab, starting with the bio-weapons and moving on to the computers. Due to the racket Carlos failed to hear the door opposite the lab creak open. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his throat and a gun press into his back.

"Long time no see traitor." Nicholai sneered. He fired several shots into the air, getting the attention of the others. "Look at what we have here." He said. "If it isn't my old unit. I see you finally came to destroy Umbrella. Too bad this is where you will die."

"Give it up." James said. "You're outnumbered and outgunned. There's no way you'll get out of here alive."

Nicholai grinned devilishly. "You are correct Cooper. On one hand you do outnumber me. I am in the open and vulnerable to your wrath. On the other hand, I have one of your friends as a shield. If you shoot me, you will kill him."

"You do realize that as soon as you kill Carlos, you're toast." Jeff said.

"Yes, but won't risk having one of your friends die." Nicholai pressed the gun to Carlos' forehead. "Lay down your weapons now, or he dies."

"You first."

Nicholai heard a gun click behind his head. He turned to see Rebecca holding her Berretta at him. "Miss Chambers," He began, "Bravo team medic. What makes you think you can pull the trigger? You are not a solder. You don't have it in you."

Carlos used the distraction to drive his left elbow into Nicholai's gut. Nicholai released Carlos and hunched over. Rebecca jumped on his back and wrapped her arm around his neck. Nicholai growled and elbowed her in her right sholder. Rebecca yelped in pain and fell back. Nicholai went to shoot her but quickly dove behind a near-by desk as the others opened fire. Carlos grabbed Rebecca and pulled her to safely.

"Thanks Becky." Carlos said.

"Don't mention it." Rebecca replied weakly.

"YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE WINNING, BUT I HAVE THE LAST LAUGH." Nicholai shouted. "MEET MY LITTLE PUPPIES."

"Puppies?" Jeff asked. "What the hell is he taking about?" His question was answered with several howls. The team turned to see four large animals emerge from the shadows. They looked like Hunters but were covered with fur.

"These are called Lupus'." Nicholai said. "And they will be your doom." He bolted for the door and made his escape as the creatures advanced. In the light they looked like giant canines. 

"Perfect." Rick said. "We have to deal with fucking werewolves. And to think I didn't bring any silver bullets."

"These will have to do." Jess said as he fired his SAW at the Lupus'. The beasts dodged the rounds and circled the team.

Carlos stood in front of Rebecca. "Someone cover Becky. She can't fight." Almost as if it heard him, one of the Lupus' leapt at him. It knocked him out of the way and fixed its gaze on Rebecca. She quivered as the beast snarled at her, drool seeping through its lips. Jess saw this and rushed the Lupus, ramming it. Rebecca stuck her foot out and tripped the beast. Jess then proceeded to pump four slugs into its head.

"Thanks Jess." Rebecca said.

"Anytime kid." Jess said. "Anytime."

Rick ducked a swipe from the Lupus he was facing. The thing was fast and hungry. Rick ran behind one of the consoles to put some space between him and the Lupus. "Time to test this baby out." Rick raised his Tesla cannon and fired. A sphere of electricity shot out and hit the Lupus. The beast began to violently twitch. Rick fired three more blast at the monster. Smoke poured from the Lupus' nose and ears as it dropped. "Damn, it does work." Rick quipped. 

Meanwhile James smashed the butt of his rifle into another Lupus' face, knocking it backwards. He fired half a clip into its chest. "Play dead Rover." He sneered. He turned to see the remaining Lupus about to strike. Suddenly the side of its head exploded, brains erupting from its cranium. James looked to see Ada holding her Berretta. He smiled at her and nodded. He then called to the rest of the team. "Let's get out of here. We did all we can here. Get back to the elevator and get Rebecca topside." The group exited the lab one by one. James and Ada stopped at the door and fired a few grenades into the room. After they were through, the two left to rejoin the others.

Chris' team made there way down the hall. After the Regurgitors the team had encountered a few Lickers and Spiders. The creatures had all been taken down easily with a few Berretta rounds. Now the group was approaching the main lab.

"Here we go." Chris said. "Get ready for anything." Chris suddenly heard a scratching sound coming from behind. It sounded like something large was scurrying along the ground. "What now." Chris turned to see a huge cockroach coming around a corner. It stopped short and lifted its head.

"Bugs." Barry said. "Umbrella's newest bio-weapon is a roach?"

"Guess they just stopped trying." Max said. His amusement turn to shock as other roaches appeared and joined the lone roach. "Somebody better have brought a can of Raid."

"There must be thirty of them." Jill said. 

"Time to run." Chris said. The group began down the hall when two Reapers and two Stalkers appeared in front of them. Chris looked back at the perusing roaches and then at the bio-weapons barring the way. "I got an idea. We have to get past those things."

"I know how." Claire said. She fired a grenade at the creatures. The monsters leapt to the side to avoid it, giving Chris' team room to get through. The Stalkers and Reapers turned to peruse their prey but were quickly overwhelmed by the roaches. The team stopped and watched as the bio-weapons fought viciously with the insects. The ravenous roaches quickly consumed one Reaper. The other Reaper killed five before it fell. The Stalkers were having better luck. They lashed out with their claws and tongues, slaying the insects as they approached. However, there were to many roaches and some got through. Some roaches managed to get to the Stalkers and bite. The Stalkers ripped off the roaches and slammed them to the ground. After a few minutes the roaches had been exterminated. The Stalkers, bloody and exhausted, slowly turned towards the team. One of them took a step before collapsing to one knee. The other leapt forward with its claw reared back.

"These things don't stop." Ark said in awe.

"This will stop it." Leon said, setting his riot gun to fire all barrels. He aimed at the incoming Stalker's chest and fired. The sound was deafening as all four barrels fired at once. The Stalker was sent back and landed on its back, its chest and stomach punctured with buckshot. It hacked twice before slowly dying.

The other Stalker had regained its strength and began to charge. Eliza fired her Tesla cannon at the beast. The electrical sphere hit the monster square in the chest. It stopped and began to spasm as current flowed through its body. It began to foam at the mouth as it let out a choked scream. Jill Aimed and fired her mine thrower. The round entered the Stalker's mouth. A few seconds later the creature's torso exploded, showering the walls and floor with blood and organs.

"Nice job Jill." Barry said, impressed. "You blew its ass away."

Jill shouldered the mine thrower and looked at her friend. "Thanks Barry. Now let's blow that lab."

Chris stared down the hall. He had a funny feeling that someone was watching them during the battle. Claire walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah Claire."

"What's the matter?" Claire asked. "Who are you looking for?"

"No one." Chris answered. "Just that I swear someone was watching us. Guess it's just my mind playing tricks on me. We better hurry. Once we destroy this lab we can get Spencer." The team moved on until they came to a set of double doors. Chris looked at the card reader. "Guess you can't pick this lock Jill."

"I can." Barry said. He stepped forward and blasted the reader with his SAW. It sparked as the doors slid open. "After you." Barry said, gesturing to his friends.

The lab was huge with cryo-tubes lining the left side and an overhead observation room to the right. A catwalk ran the length of the right –hand wall and passed in front of the observation room. Computer consoles and tables filled the middle of the room. The team split up to make sure the room was secure. Chris headed towards the back of the room, scanning it. He had gotten that feeling again. He readied his rifle, his eyes watching the catwalk. His attention was soon drawn to a large cryo-tube. It was just like the one he had seen in the Spencer Mansion. Chris aimed his rifle at the tube and prepared to fire a grenade.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE REDFIELD. IT'S ALREADY GONE!"

Chris looked up to a small room above the lab. "WESKER!" He shouted.

"WE MEET AGAIN REDFIELD!" Wesker called to Chris. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME!" Chris fired at him. Wesker took off down the catwalk, staying just ahead of the bullets. He leapt over the catwalk's railing and dropped to the ground. As Chris ejected his spent clip Wesker leapt over a console and landed in front of Chris. He knocked away the rifle and grabbed Chris by the throat. Wesker then lifted him off the ground. "Haven't you learned by now that you can't beat me. You may have been lucky in Spencer's little hellhole but this time things are a little different."

"Go to hell Wesker." Chris managed to say. 

"I may, but no quite yet." Wesker said, chuckling to himself.

"Put him down."

Wesker turned to see Jill aiming her Berretta at him. "Miss Valentine, how nice of you to join us. However, it is extremely rude to point a gun at someone." Wesker dropped Chris grabbed Jill by the neck. He smiled at her before throwing her into a console. She hit hard and rolled to the ground as the console sparked.

"You'll pay for that." Barry growled as he caught Wesker off-guard with a punch to the face. Took the shot and staggered back a step. Barry's eyes widen as Wesker started to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do old man?" Wesker said. He turned to Barry, grinning evilly. He then responded with a blow to Barry's gut. Barry keeled over in pain. Wesker then heard a click and looked to see Claire fire a bolt at him. He dodged the bolt and grabbed it in midair. He turned back to Claire and shook his head before tossing the bolt behind him. Claire stood in shock at what she just saw. Wesker began to advance on her when Kelly rushed him with a piece of pipe. He grabbed the pipe and decked her in the face. Kelly dropped as Max ran up. He tagged Wesker with a backhand to the face, followed by a kick to the stomach and a spin-kick to the face. Wesker grabbed Max and threw him into Barry, who was just getting up. "Can't you people do any better? This is hardly a challenge." 

"Try to dodge this." Ark said, his RPG aimed at Wesker. He and Eliza had joined Claire. "Cause even if you don't, you won't survive."

Wesker laughed. "What, and risk killing your friends in the process. Go ahead, shoot me." Ark hesitated for a second. That was all the time Wesker needed to rush at Ark. He rammed Ark into Eliza and Claire, sending all of them to the ground. "Pathetic." Wesker turned to see Chris crawling towards his rifle. Wesker quickly made his way to Chris and stepped on his back. "I could easily kill you Chris, but I won't. I have other plans for you and your friends. Besides, you're very important to my plan. But don't worry; you will see me very soon. Until then, enjoy your life while it lasts." Wesker left the lab, leaving the others lying on the ground. 

Chris slowly got up and walked over to Jill. "You OK?"

Jill looked at Chris. "What the hell do you think? I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Not before I do." Barry said. He helped Max to his feet before walking over to Kelly. "I gave him my best shot too." He held out his arm. Kelly took it and got pulled up.

"And how do you suggest we do it?" Claire asked, walking over to her brother. "He snatched my bolt right out of the air. He's too damn fast."

Chris picked up his rifle. "As long as he's infected with that virus he has, we can't beat him. We'll have to make him normal again."

"Normal?" Max asked. "How?"

"We'll worry about that later." Chris replied. "For now let's trash this place." Chris aimed his rifle at the large cryo-tube and fired a grenade. The glass shattered as the tube exploded.

"That takes care of the Tyrant." Jill said.

Chris shook his head. "Wesker said the Nemesis II was gone. No doubt Spencer has it guarding him right now. Take out everything and head back to the elevator."

The team began to destroy the lab. Jill, Kelly, and Max fired mines at the tubes, destroying them and any creatures within. Barry hosed down consoles with his SAW. Eliza fired shots at the remaining consoles, watching them spark as the electrical spheres fried the circuits. Chris and Ark fired grenades into the observation rooms. Meanwhile, Claire stood watch for other monsters. When it was all over the team headed back to the elevator, leaving the lab in smoking ruins.

Wesker got to the elevator to find Nicholai waiting for him. "Well, what kept you so long?" The Russian asked.

"Just ran into a few pesky troublemakers." Wesker replied. "I do believe that we lost the labs. No problem, we don't need this place anymore. Now shall we make our leave?" Wesker pushed a button and the doors closed.

James' team was waiting at the elevator when Chris' team arrived. Chris noticed Rebecca slumped against the wall holding her shoulder. "What happened to her?"

"She got hurt by Nicholai." James said. "You don't look to good yourself."

"Wesker jumped us. For some reason he kill us." Chris hit the button for the elevator. "We better get topside." The elevator doors opened and the team stepped inside. Chris hit the button for the ground floor. "Time to get Spencer."

Monroe was waiting by the elevator when a solder came up to him. "Here's the latest progress report." The solder said. "The upper floors are quickly being taken. Most of the Umbrella solders have surrendered and are being escorted outside." 

"Good work." Monroe saluted to the solder, who in turn saluted back and left. "This is going better than expected. Knew these bastards were all talk." He heard one of the elevators open. "About time Redfield. Are the labs gone?"

"Trashed." Chris replied, walking towards Monroe. "Now we have to get Spencer. Only problem is that we think that Nemesis creature is guarding him. How're things going up here?"

"Just great." Monroe pointed to a group of Umbrella solders being escorted outside. "Outside of the building is secure and the enemy is caving in faster than a house of cards. Most of these guys are throwing down their weapons. All I can say is that these guys know they're beat."

"I doubt Spencer will go so willingly. I'm taking my team up there." Chris turned to his group. "James, keep your guys down here. Carlos, take Becky and get her out of her. Have Eliza and Ark go with you. The rest will come with me. Get the rail guns, we're going hunting."

Barry checked over the rail guns. "Damn, I have to get one of these things for Christmas. How much do you think they cost?"

"Probably more than you'll make in the rest of your life." Leon replied.

Barry looked up at Leon. "You're making fun of my age, aren't you?"

"Knock it off you two." Claire said. She turned to her brother. "Now how exactly are we going to kill this thing again?"

Chris sighed. He had told everyone his plan in the lobby. "We get out of the elevator and split up. Leon and Barry stay next to the elevator and get the rail guns ready. Jill, Claire, and I will look for that Tyrant and lead it back to the elevator. Then we simply blast it with the rail guns."

"And how do we get it to follow us?" Jill asked.

"It will. It's what it was trained to do." Chris said, obviously annoyed at the question. "Anything else you want to know?"

Leon raised his hand. "Are we getting paid for this, or is this just volunteer work?" Claire punched him hard in the arm while Barry laughed.

Jill turned to Chris. "You left yourself wide open for that one."

"I'll remember to carve that on his tombstone." Chris replied.

The elevator doors opened. Chris and Jill stepped out and checked the hall. They both had Executer rifles. Claire followed with her bolt gun. When the coast was clear Leon and Barry exited with the rail guns.

"Get those things charged up." Chris said. "We may need them in a little while." Chris, Jill, and Claire headed down the hall towards Spencer's office. That was the most likely place the monster would be. The halls were strangely silent except for the sounds of gunfire on the floors below. The trio came to a long hall with a set of brown, maple doors. Chris walked on ahead. "Where the hell could that bastard be?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jill said. Suddenly the left-hand wall burst as the Nemesis II crashed through. "CHRIS, LOOK OUT!" Chris whirled around only to have the Nemesis II grab his throat will its right hand. It lifted Chris off the ground and glared at him will its one good eye. Chris tried kicking it in the chest, but the beast seemed unaffected. Suddenly something hit its back. It dropped Chris and reached back. It yanked out a bolt and stared at it curiously. It then turned to see Jill and Claire with their weapons aimed at it.

"Leave my brother alone." Claire said, firing another bolt. It stuck into the Tyrant's chest. This only proved to piss it off.

It growled "S.T.A.R.S." as it began to advance. Chris looked up and saw the women in trouble. He scrambled to his feet and ran at the Nemesis II. He delivered a drop kick to its left knee, popping the joint. The Tyrant roared in pain and fell to its knee. Chris ran past it and caught up to the women who were already sprinting back to the elevator.

Claire suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "What a minute. Chris, you just broke its leg. How's it gonna come after us?" Her question was soon answered by the sound of the Nemesis II stomping their way. "Shit."

"You'd think by now you just wouldn't ask those kinds of questions." Jill said. 

"Well excuse me." Claire snapped back.

"Quit arguing with each other and move." Chris said. The trio took off again with the Nemesis II in hot pursuit. They made it back to the elevator where Barry was waiting.

"I take it you found the asshole." Barry said.

"It's right behind us." Chris replied. "The guns fired up?"

"Yeah," Barry replied, "they're all warmed up."

Chris slapped Barry on the shoulder. "Good. All we need you to do is slow that thing down until Jill and I get ready."

"And how do we accomplish that?" Leon asked. "That thing will kill us in two seconds."

"Two seconds are all we need." Jill replied. 

Barry and Claire took off down the hall. Leon took a deep breath before following, leaving Chris and Jill to get ready. Leon rounded the corner to see Barry and Claire staring at the Tyrant as it slowly approached. "This is it then." Leon said, raising the rifle he had gotten from Jill. "Time to party." He opened fire on the Nemesis II. The bullets didn't even seem to faze him. Barry joined in with Chris' rifle. Still the Tyrant advanced. Claire began to unload with her bolt gun. By now the Tyrant had picked up speed and was running at its targets. When it got in range it swiped with its claw. Barry, Claire, and Leon dodged out of the way as the Nemesis II's claw cut through the air. It then tried to wipe them with its tentacles. Leon ducked as the tentacles zipped over his head and crashed into the wall.

Barry grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him out of harm's way. "Get moving. Maybe we can lure it to the others." The Nemesis II swiped quickly at Barry, catching him in his left leg. Barry yelled as blood began to flow from the cut.

The Nemesis II let out a roar and prepared to finish off its prey when it heard heavy footsteps heading towards it. It looked up to see Chris and Jill round the corner, the rail guns propped up on their right shoulders. They stopped and took aim. Jill dropped down to her knee and aimed at the Tyrant's chest. Meanwhile Claire and Leon were dragging Barry away from the monster. It Nemesis II stood motionless, staring down its adversaries. "S.T.A.R.S." It growled. Jill fired, then Chris. The rounds shot out of the guns leaving a series of teal rings in their wake. The first round entered the Tyrant's stomach, ripping through its heart before exiting out of its back. The second one entered its skull. The back of its head exploded in a shower of blood, bone, and brains. The Nemesis II swayed for a few seconds before dropping to its knees and falling forwards.

Chris lowered his rail gun and looked at the results. "Let's see that prick get up from that." He set the gun down and ran over to his friend. "How bad is it Barry?"

Barry grit his teeth as he applied pressure to stop the bleeding. "I'll live. I'm lucky it didn't take my head off. I should have kept my guard up."

"At least you're alive." Claire said. "I can't say the same for our little friend. It'll take more than Tylenol to fix that headache."

"Now what's the plan?" Leon asked.

"Get Barry out of here. I'll go get Spencer." Chris said. "If I'm not down in twenty minutes, level the building."

"Shouldn't you have someone come with you?" Jill asked, worry in her voice.

"I can handle him." Chris replied. "Now get going."

Leon helped Barry to the elevator while Claire took the rail gun lying on the floor. Jill set down her gun and walked over to Chris. "Be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'll be fine." Chris replied. He gently kissed Jill. "See you later, I promise." Jill nodded and picked up her rail gun. As she left for the elevator Chris turned towards the direction of Spencer's office, a dark look on his face. "It's payback time Spencer." Chris pulled out his Berretta and pulled back the slider. "Payback for all my friends." 

Spencer watched Chris on one of the monitors. "Time for payback indeed." Spencer said, his lips pulling into an evil grin. "Payback for me."

Author's Comments: That was loooong. The labs are destroyed, the Nemesis II is dead, and Umbrella's crumbling as we speak. Plus there's shit blowing up. You got to love that. Only two slight problems. Wesker and Nicholai have gotten away with the launch codes and Spencer is still kicking. Speaking of Wesker, what did he mean that he had other plans for Chris? Whatever it is can't be good. At any rate Umbrella looks like its about to be finished.

In the next chapter Chris finally comes face to face with Spencer. However, Spencer has something important to say, something involving the S.T.A.R.S. Plus he won't go down quietly so Chris has a tough battle ahead of him. It's a titanic showdown in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 4- Spencer's Last Stand.


	4. Spencer's Last Stand

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I am borrowing, repeat borrowing, the characters and game storyline for this story.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 4- Spencer's Last Stand

Written by: Striker

Chris approached the door to Spencer's office. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the door. He readied his Berretta and walked up to the door. He tested the knob and found it unlocked. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. He found himself looking at the back of Spencer's chair. Slowly the chair began to pivot revealing Spencer who was grinning wickedly.

"Welcome to my office Mr. Redfield." Spencer said. "You don't have to tell me anything. I've been paying close attention to your activities. It's amazing that you managed to survive as long as you did. I suppose you're going to kill me now."

Chris pointed his gun at Spencer's head. "I'm very tempted to put a bullet in your head, but the prospect to you getting repeatedly ass-fuck in prison every day is much more appealing. Now stand up a put your hands where I can see them."

Spencer cooperated, raising his hands above his head and getting out of his chair. Chris quickly walked over to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "You're very good at this Redfield. Must be that S.T.A.R.S. training."

"Shut up." Chris growled. He began to lead Spencer to the door. "You've done enough damage. You're going away for a long time."

"Too bad you never knew what that training was really for." Spencer said.

Chris stopped him. "What do you mean? You couldn't possible understand why the S.T.A.R.S. were created."

Spencer laughed evilly. "I know exactly why they were created, or more percicly, who they were created for."

Chris spun Spencer around. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked in an angry voice.

"Let's just say you're more connected to Umbrella than you know." Spencer continued in a mocking tone. "And now you and your friends are biting the hand that fed for so long. In other words, the S.T.A.R.S. were created by Umbrella, for Umbrella. You used to work for us."

"That's bullshit." Chris said. "The S.T.A.R.S. are an anti-terrorist task force created by the United Nations. They have nothing to do with Umbrella."

"That's what the public was told as a cover story." Spencer replied. "The UN had nothing to do with the S.T.A.R.S. My company set up the whole thing. My company paid all the bills and provided all the supplies. The S.T.A.R.S. units were also assigned to every town that Umbrella was in. Why else would a S.T.A.R.S. unit be stationed in a little shit-hole town like Raccoon City?"

Chris began to feel sick. "And our missions?"

Spencer chuckled. "Simple. You were either eliminating the competion or cleaning up any evidence of our activities. In fact we have three groups. One was the S.T.A.R.S. The other was the U.B.C.S. Finally; our newest group is the UT solders that attacked you in Georgia. In fact, by destroying all the facilities you attacked, you were destroying any evidence of our experiments. You were helping me."

Chris was at a loss. He couldn't believe what Spencer had just told him. "It can't be true." 

Spencer watched as Chris lowered his guard. When the moment was right Spencer knocked away Chris' gun and nailed him with a right cross. "You stupid bastard." Spencer sneered, his expression now full of rage. "You really think you can destroy the company MY GRANDFATHER CREATED! I am going to enjoy killing you."

Chris rubbed his jaw and glared back at Spencer. "Then you better enjoy it, cause you're only going to get one shot." Chris took off his jacket and flung it to the side.

Spencer followed suite, removing his suit jacket and black tie. "Prepare to die." Spencer shot forward with a left jab. Chris easily blocked the punch and countered with a left cross. Spencer dodged and swung back twice. Chris dodged both and backed up. Spencer snickered. "You're very good Redfield. You are indeed a worthy opponent."

"I'm just getting started." Chris replied. He came at Spencer with a sharp right, catching him off guard and pegging him in the face. Chris then followed with a kick to the gut and a left to the face. Spencer retaliated with three consecutive lefts, two to the stomach and one to the chest. Chris doubled over, clutching his chest. Spencer then elbowed Chris in the back of his head. Chris dropped to all fours, still holding his chest, his sternum hurting. Spencer began to kick him in the ribs, each time more viciously than before. He then grabbed Chris back the back of his shirt and hurled him into a nearby bookcase.

"Give up Redfield. No matter how hard you try, you won't beat me." Spencer spat. "And after I'm done with you I'll take out your sister and girlfriend, and I'll make sure they suffer."

That comment only served to infuriate Chris. He rushed Spencer, tackling him. Chris then started pounding on Spencer. Spencer managed to push Chris off of him. He scrambled to his feet and felt his nose. He pulled back his hand to find blood on it. Spencer roared and swung wildly at Chris. Chris ducked and dodged every punch. He caught Spencer's right arm and countered with a right cross to his face. Chris then drove his left knee into Spencer's stomach and followed with a left elbow to the side of the head. Spencer clutched his left temple before catching Chris off-guard with a right body shot and followed with a back-fist to the head. Chris staggered over to Spencer's desk and leaned on the front off it. Spencer started towards Chris. Chris, however, was luring him in. When Spencer was close enough, Chris nailed him with a right sidekick followed by a left hook and a right uppercut. Spencer was sent reeling form the attack. "Give up Spencer. You can't win this one."

"I can and I will." Spencer seethed.

Chris slowly shook his head. "You can't. The labs are destroyed. All your bio-weapons are dead. Your Tyrant has been defeated. All your solders have given up. Look around Spencer; your company is in ruins. You are finished."

"Then I'll kill you." Spencer pulled up his pant leg and pulled a knife from a sheath strapped around his leg. "AND I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" Spencer slashed at Chris several times. Chris dodged all but the last swipe, which caught the upper part of his right arm. Chris yelped as he grabbed his arm in pain. He looked down at a long cut running diagonally down the outside of his bicep. Spencer raised his now bloody knife and went to stab Chris. Chris caught Spencer's arm and began to struggle with him. The struggle went on with Spencer gaining the upper hand, bringing the knife closer to Chris' face. In desperation Chris kicked Spencer in the groin. Spencer buckled, allowing Chris to knock away the knife. The weapon landed a few feet from the men. Chris then ran Spencer into the wall a clamped his right hand around Spencer's neck. Spencer whacked Chris' arm, causing him to hold in. Spencer started nailing Chris with stiff blows, backing him up to the desk. "Why won't you just die?" Spencer sneered.

"Because I never give up." Chris growled. Spencer swung with a left hook, but Chris ducked and nailed him in the inside of his leg. Spencer screamed in pain and clutched his leg. Chris then grabbed his head and slammed his face into the desk. Chris then proceeded to drive his left elbow into Spencer's back. Spencer grabbed a paperweight and cracked Chris in the face. He then hit Chris again. Chris' vision blurred allowing Spencer to knee Chris in the stomach, punch him in the face, and throw him over the desk. Chris landed with a thud and remained motionless.

Spencer scoped up his knife and took one last look at Chris. "Well Mr. Redfield, it seems like I won. Don't worry, your friends will be joining you soon." Spencer smiled and left the office.

Jill nervously waited by the elevator. Chris had five minutes to go. "What's taking you so long?" She looked up to see the numbers on one of the elevators counting down. "Finally." She waited until the elevator stopped. The door opened. "Chris, I…"

Spencer emerged and punched her in the face. He then grabbed her by the hair. "I'm afraid your partner is dead." Spencer said. "It seems that I bashed his brains in."

Jill didn't want to believe it. "He's not dead. He promised he'd come back."

"Looks like that's one promise he won't be able to keep." Spencer began to drag Jill towards the door. "Let's go."

"When are they gonna get out here?" Claire asked. "They don't have that much time."

"I'm sure any minute now those two will walk out of there and make a grand entrance." Barry said. He looked at the entranceway and saw two people coming out. "Here they come, oh shit."

Spencer exited the building holding Jill in front of him like a shield with his knife to her throat. "IF ANYONE MAKES A WRONG MOVE I WILL KILL HER!"

"LET HER GO SPENCER." Peterson shouted. "YOU'RE ALREADY IN DEEP. YOU DON'T NEED MURDER CHARGES AGAINST YOU TOO!"

"I'M AFRAID IT'S TOO LATE," Spencer replied, "SEEING HOW I ALREADY KILLED CHRIS REDFIELD!"  
  
"No." Claire said. "He can't be dead."

"You're gonna die for that Spencer." James said.

"NOT BEFORE SHE DOES!" Spencer shouted. "IF I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M TAKING HER WITH ME!"

Suddenly Spencer heard a low, harsh voice come from behind. "Let her go." He turned to see Chris standing in the entranceway, blood oozing from the side of his head and arm. In the dim light his eyes looked black and cold. He slowly advanced towards Spencer, stopping a few feet away. "I said let her go."

Spencer glared at Chris. "How can you still be alive? I smashed your skull in."

"You didn't do a good enough job." Chris replied. "Now let her go. We have unfinished business."

Spencer pushed Jill away, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Very well. I'll kill you in front of all your friends."

"I told you that you only had one shot." Chris said. "Now its my turn." Everyone watched the two men slowly circled each other amid the rubble. Spencer struck first, swinging his knife at Chris. Chris grabbed Spencer's arm and looked him dead in the eye. Chris then brought Spencer's arm down across his knee. The knife dropped from Spencer's hand. Chris let go and shot his right elbow into Spencer's face. He followed this with a quick sidekick. Spencer staggered back, holding his stomach. Chris rushed in with a left cross followed by a right body blow. Spencer threw a right hook but Chris dropped down and swept Spencer's feet. Spencer hit the ground hard and rolled onto his stomach. Chris kicked Spencer in the gut, knocking him back. "Get up." Chris taunted. Spencer slowly got to his feet, only to be blasted in the face with a hard right hand. Spencer stumbled back and found himself backed up against the side of a van with Chris advancing. Spencer pushed off the van and hit Chris with his shoulder. Spencer then grabbed Chris' arm and slammed him into the van back first. Spencer then punched Chris twice in the stomach and threw him to the ground. Chris rolled along the ground and began to get to his feet. Meanwhile Spencer had found a piece of metal and was now advancing on Chris with it in his right hand. Chris ducked one swing and dodged several others. Spencer finally found his mark and nailed Chris in his wounded arm. Chris hollered and grabbed his arm. Spencer swung again, but this time Chris grabbed Spencer's arm with his right arm and delivered a solid kick to the chest. Spencer doubled over but swung again hitting Chris in his bad ribs. Chris grit his teeth and held his sides. Spencer dropped his club and gave Chris an uppercut. Chris fell to the ground, pain racing through his body. Spencer saw his knife and picked it up. He moved in on Chris, knife raised, ready for the kill.

Claire ran forward with her bolt gun. "CHRIS!" She tossed the gun to her brother, who caught it.

Spencer was almost on Chris when he thrust the bolt gun into Spencer's chest. Spencer froze as he saw the gun aimed at his heart. He looked at Chris, who pulled the trigger. The heavy metal bolt shot from the gun hit Spencer in the chest. The impact sent him staggering into the van. He clutched the bolt as he slid down the van. He twitched for several seconds before he slumped over.

Chris dropped the bolt gun and stared at Spencer's lifeless body. "Now you're the one who's dead."

Jill ran over to her partner. "Just sit down Chris. We'll get you some help."

"I'm fine Jill." Chris said weakly. "I just have a little scratch."

"You look like shit Chris." Claire said. "You need help."

Peterson ran over to Chris. "Jesus Christ. You need a doctor."

"My condition is the least we have to worry about." Chris said. "Spencer may be dead but Wesker and Nicholai got away. I don't know what they plan to do, but it can't be good."

Peterson patted Chris on the shoulder. "Let's just worry about you first." Peterson turned and started shouting for a medic while Jill and Claire helped Chris off the battlefield.

Author's Comments: Now that's how you take someone out. Two fistfights for the price of one. And what about what Spencer told Chris about the S.T.A.R.S.? Didn't see that one coming. Anyway, Spencer's dead so that means Umbrella is through. Right? WRONG! Wesker and Nicholai are still out there. Not only does the team have to worry about that but they also have to worry about Chris. He sure took a beating. And one other question comes to mind, how's gonna clean up this mess?

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children off all ages. In the next chapter you will see and hear something so terrifying, so horrible, it'll make your skin crawl. Witness as Wesker, the evil demon man, reveals his master plan. A plan that may spell doom for all humanity. If you wish to hear this horrible scheme, tune in for RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 5- Last Resort.


	5. Last Resort

Disclaimer: I in no way own Resident Evil. I am just borrowing everything from the series for my story. Got it?

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 5- Last Resort

Written by: Striker

You're going to need stitched for that cut." Rebecca said, looking and Chris' arm. "You're lucky he didn't hit anything vital. As for your head wound, I'm amazed you don't have any hemorrhaging." She applied some peroxide, which caused Chris to winch.

"God that stings." Chris said through clenched teeth.

"It'll do more than sting if it gets infected." Rebecca retorted. "Now hold still." She applied some anti-bacterial cream and taped a piece of gauze over the wound. "There, all better."

Chris touched the gauze, wincing at the pain. He then looked at his arm. Rebecca has heavily wrapped it in dressing, which was now red with blood. "By the way Becky, how's that shoulder?"

"It's fine now." Rebecca replied. "I guess Carlos was right. I shouldn't have come on this mission."

"He cares a lot about you, doesn't he?" Chris asked. He had noticed how she and Carlos had bonded.

Rebecca's checks reddened. "Yeah. He wanted me to stay home. When I said that I had to come, he told me not to get in trouble."

"But you did." Chris said.

Rebecca nodded. "But I had to. Nicholai had him at gunpoint. If I didn't act Carlos could have been killed."

Chris put his left hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "I'm sure he understands. I'm also sure you'll make a great couple. Just tell him if he breaks your heart, your big brother with break something of his."

"I'll make sure to tell him." Rebecca said.

"By the way," Chris said, "how's Stan doing? That's the second time he got shot in the leg."

"He's fine." Rebecca answered. "He's asking the same thing about you."

"Tell him I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than a cut to stop me." Chris looked over towards the Umbrella building. "I just wonder were those bastards Weaker and Nicholas are."

"So do I Chris." Rebecca said, staring at the building. "So do I."

Peterson and Marcs were standing in the lobby waiting for news on Wesker and Nicholai. "Those two have to be here." Peterson said. "There's no way they could have escaped without us seeing them."

"I have already alerted city officals as well as the police." Marcs said. "We currently have an APB out for both of them."  
  


Peterson scratched the side of his head. "We have to find them. There's no telling what those two will do. Now that Spencer is dead they can do whatever the hell they want."

A solder came running up to the men. He stopped and saluted. "He cannot find any traces of Albert Wesker or Nicholai Ginovaef on any of the floors. It seems that they have disappeared."

Peterson saluted the solder. "Thank you. Dismissed." Peterson watched the solder swiftly walk away. "Great. Let's just prey they're found before they can leave the city."

The emergency train shot out of the tunnel and slowed to a stop at an airfield just outside of Paris. The doors opened and Wesker and Nicholai stepped out. "Good thing Spencer built this train or we would be quite stuck."

"You realize they will be looking for us." Nicholai said, looking around the airfield. "If they catch us they will kill us."

"Quit being so paranoid." Wesker walked over to a large gate held closed by a chain. He snapped the chain apart and pushed open the gate. He then walked over to a small hanger and proceeded to push open the large hanger door. "Come Nicholai. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Nicholai followed Wesker into the hanger and saw a private jet. "I thought this hanger was empty. How did you manage to get a plane without Spencer knowing?"

"The perks of gaining Spencer's trust." Wesker replied. "A few days ago I told him that the HQ may be attacked at any minute and that he should have a plane ready to escape. He, in his paranoid state of mind, approved to have this jet waiting for us. Too bad he won't be on it."

"Where are we headed? We can't stay in Europe." Nicholai said.

"We aren't staying in this country." Wesker opened the door to the jet. "We're heading to the U.S. There we'll have some real fun."

"What kind of plan do you have Wesker?" Nicholai asked. "It seems to me that you always have a scheme. What one is it now?"

Wesker chuckled to himself. "Nicholai, you see things so narrowly. You must look at the big picture. This is what I've been working towards for the last year. I knew Spencer was waiting to take over and that he needed the right opportunity. After the fiasco at the Spencer Estate I decided to give him that opportunity. I joined Bio-Tech solely for the purpose of helping Spencer eliminate the Ashfords."

Nicholai was at a loss for words. "You mean you and Spencer were in on everything?"

"Yes." Wesker replied. "How else do you think Claire Redfield just happened to be sent to Rockfort? Alfred was a paranoid lunatic. We assumed he would suspect Miss Redfield was a spy sent to get the location of the island. I also suspected that Chris Redfield would come to rescue her and together they would kill the Ashfords. Spencer also wanted the T-Veronica virus. Too bad it was destroyed."

"And you used Bio-Tech just to do this." Nicholai said. "I'm surprised those fools trusted you."

"I had information on Umbrella. How could Bio-Tech say no." Wesker removed his shades. "Besides, they made me better." Wesker put his shades back on. "In fact I was getting information for Spencer. That's how I was able to manipulate him so well. I had what he wanted."

Nicholai saw where this was going. "So the whole thing with the Redfields and the other survivors was all a part of your big plan. You were counting on them destroying Umbrella so you could pick up the pieces."

"I didn't want the company," Wesker said, "I wanted the missiles. I knew about the missiles ever since Mr. Umbrella had them built. My whole plan was to get control of those missiles. As I told you before, with those missiles under our control we can rule this pathetic world. But that's only part of my plan. The other half involves those pesky S.T.A.R.S. I intend to make them suffer."

"And how will you accomplish that?" Nicholai asked.

"I'll tell you on the plane." Wesker replied. "We have plenty of time." The two men climbed into the plane. Wesker got behind the controls and started the engines. The plane taxied out of the hanger and down the runway. It picked out speed and took off.

"EVERYONE ON BOARD NOW!" Monroe shouted. "WE LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!" The American solders quickly boarded the planes, ready to return home. When Monroe saw that everything was ready he boarded his plane and took his seat next to Carl. "I can't wait to get back and take a vacation."

"Don't be looking forward to taking one too soon." Chris said. "Wesker and Nicholai are still out there."

"So, we'll just keep a lookout for them." Monroe said. "What can those two men possibly do?"

"With those two, expect anything." Chris replied dryly.

Monroe shook his head. "You two are too paranoid. You should try to relax. Besides, that Bio-Tech group should be after Wesker's ass to double-crossing them. He'll have more to worry about than getting back at us."

Chris said nothing and looked out the window. He knew in the back of his mind that Wesker was going to move. The only thing he didn't know was when.

It was late evening when Wesker's plane landed. The bounce woke Nicholai, who had fallen asleep. "Did you have to land so hard?" The Russian groggily asked.

Wesker just smiled and taxied the aircraft down a dirt runway. After a few seconds he brought the plane to a halt. "Behold," Wesker said, opening the airplane door, "to the instrument of our future."

Nicholai's jaw dropped as he exited the plane. Before him was a large complex surrounded by chain-link fence. The complex was composed of one large, single-story building with several small guard towers surrounding it. Various vehicles and large crates littered the front parking lot. Off to the side were several hatches set into the ground. To the other side were several hangers. The most impressive part was the large number of solders, mostly UT solders, which stood ready. "How did you get all the men?" He stuttered. "And what is this place?"

"One of Spencer's missile bases." Wesker replied. "And it's only a few thousand miles from DC. From this place we can turn this nation's capital into hell on Earth, unless they abide to our demands."

"You do know the S.T.A.R.S. will come to this place." Nicholai said.

Wesker laughed. "Of coarse I expect them to come. That's why I have these solders. These men are loyal to me and will be rewarded for their services. Now come, we have a broadcast to make." Wesker briskly walked towards the complex with Nicholai, still in shook, in tow.

Chris looked at the bandage covering the stitches in his arm. "38 stitches, Good thing I didn't need more." He was currently sitting in the waiting room of the medical building. It had been forty-five minutes since the unit had returned from Paris. It was around seven and night had already fallen. The temperature had also fallen drastically. That had made his already pounding headache worse. "Damn, between Weaker, Spencer, and all the other pricks, I got messed up bad."

Claire entered, followed by Jill and Leon, who was holding a beer bottle. "How's Mr. Tough Guy?" Claire playfully asked.

"Like a train ran me over and then decided to back up." Her brother replied.

Claire laughed a little. "Well, at least your sense of humor isn't messed up, which is more than I can say for the rest of you."

"You need any aspirin?" Jill asked.

Chris gave her a "what do you think" look. "No, I need a vacation. Anymore abuse and I'll fall apart."

"Guess you'll need to lay of the rough stuff tonight." Leon said.

Jill glared at Leon. "Very funny you idiot. Chris is hurt bad."

"He's not the only one." Everyone turned to see Barry limping down the hall. "I took a claw in the leg and it's killing me."

Leon held up the bottle. "Why don't you have a drink? I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

Barry gawked at Leon. "You're already celebrating? We didn't even get Wesker and Nicholai yet. Those two could be anywhere."

"Listen, old man, the FBI and CIA have put o bounty on both their heads." Leon said. "They even sneeze in this country and everyone will be over them."

"Not only that," Jill added, "all of Umbrella's main employee's are being rounded up to stand trial."

"Plus the missile sites in Europe are being dismantled." Claire finished. "If that's not reason to party, I don't know what is."

"What about the missile sites in the states?" Barry asked.

"Working on that right now." Leon replied. "Should have them all down in a few days."

Jill motioned outside. "Why don't you guys just relax and join the party. We earned it."

Chris stared at the floor. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling he had on the plane. "I don't think we should jump the gun." Chris looked up at his friends. "Remember all the times we thought it was over, only to have something really bad happen."

"Did anyone tell you how paranoid you are?" Claire asked.

"The man's right." Barry said. "Until those two assholes are lying on a slab we better keep our guard up."

Jill walked over to Chris and pulled him up by his good arm. "Quit being so down. Besides, I was thinking about going home. The kids must be worried about us. I also think Kathy would be happy to know you're alive Barry."

"Yeah, I better get back to the girls." Barry said. "Let's get out of here."

The group left the room and walked outside. The scene was unbelievable. People were partying and singing. Music blared all about as vehicles roared by. Everyone was in high spirits from the victory in Paris. Most where drinking beer and dancing to the music. As the group stepped out, James and Ada met them.

"Hey James." Chris said. "Enjoying the party?"

"Wish I could." James replied. "I just have a bad feeling that something's going to go down."

"I have the same feeling too." Ada added. "And no matter how hard I try, I can't shake it."

"I'm glad Chris and I aren't the only ones having doubts." Barry said. 

James stared off into the distance. "I can't help but think that Wesker's close by plotting something this very moment."

Leon patted James on the shoulder. "Believe me, Wesker is not going to do something so soon. I bet you he'll wait until we lower our guard before he strikes."

"Aren't we doing just that?" Ada asked.

"Can we stop taking about Wesker?" Claire pleaded. "For now, let's party. We kicked Spencer's ass."

"I just want to go home and collapse." Chris said. Suddenly he heard a commotion in the distance. People were running around, shouting something. The music cut as some sort of news spread. "What the hell?" Chris knew this was bad.

A jeep pulled up and Carl jumped out. "Guys, we got a big problem." His voice was shaky as he spoke. "Get in the jeep now."

"What for?" James asked.

"Just get in." Carl said. "I'll explain on the way." The group climbed into the jeep and Carl tore off. "We received a call about ten minutes ago. All we could hear was a muffled voice. The person said he wanted to talk to the S.T.A.R.S. We thought it was a joke, until the person identified himself."

"Wesker." Chris said.

"Exactly." Carl replied. "He especially wants to take to you, Chris. Peterson is already there. The other team members are being rounded up now. Last I heard, he said he had demands. I bet whatever he has to say will be bad."

Everyone was crowed into a teleconference room. Peterson and Carl stood by a large screen set into the wall. The S.T.A.R.S. sat nervously around the table. A man walked into the room. "Sir," The man said, "you're patched through."

"Thank you." Peterson said. Carl walked over to a computer console and pushed some buttons, turning the screen on. Wesker appeared with a grin on his face. "What do you want Wesker?"

"First of all I'd like to thank you for getting rid of that lunatic for me." Wesker replied. "Since umbrella has no leader, I thought I would take the job of CEO, seeing how I'm an opportunist."

"Especially when you make your own opportunities." Barry growled.

"Still see you're mad from the mansion Barry. Of coarse I would be too if it happened to me." Wesker cocked his head. "How is Kathy anyway?"

Barry was seething. "You touch them and I'll kill you."

Wesker laughed as he removed his shades. "I very much doubt that." He looked at the screen with cold reptilian eyes. "Anyway, back to business. As you are aware there are a number of missile bases scattered about the globe. I am currently at one of those bases. You saw what one of those missiles did to Stofield. If you don't want another incident like that, obey me."

"What are your demands?" Peterson asked. "And what will you do if we refuse?"

"You do seem to know how to handle situations like these." Wesker said. "Since you asked politely, I'll tell you. I want five billion dollars deposited in and account of my choosing. Failure to do so will result in me launching several missiles at a very important target. What target could he be talking about you're all wondering. Why the target is Washington DC." Wesker smiled at the reaction. "If you don't want downtown DC to become another Raccoon City, you will deposit the money on time. You have until noon tomorrow to make the transaction or I will launch. I do believe that this is being seen and heard by others?"

"Correct." Peterson said.

"Then I do believe that they will agree with my demands." Wesker said as he put on his shades.

Peterson walked over to Carl and spoke in a low voice. "Do you have his position yet?"

"Not yet." Carl whispered back. "A few more seconds and we'll have it."

"If you want to know where I am, you can just ask." Wesker said. "I'm currently at the missile facility near Athens, Ohio. That means that the missiles will hit DC within thirty minutes of being launched, giving you far to little time to evacuate the city. Speaking of which, any action to evacuate DC will result in launch. Also, any attack on this base with also prompt a launch. However, you can try if you want. I'll be more than happy to have you visit me. You have my demands, now see to it that you follow them." The screen went black, as connection was broken.

"My God." Peterson said. "That man is insane."

The rest of the S.T.A.R.S. were shocked by Wesker's demands. Chris hung his head, knowing that his fear of what Wesker would do had become a reality.

Wesker sat back and laughed. "Did you see the looks on their faces? It was delightful." He and Nicholai were currently in the missile control room.

Nicholai leaned against the wall. "They will not go along with this. They will attack this place."

"That's what I'm expecting." Wesker said. "Why do you think I told them where we were? I want to see the looks on their faces as they stand by helplessly as the missiles fly towards DC. And I personally want to face Redfield one more time. Besides, I intend to launch no matter what the government does. DC's destruction will serve as a message to the world that I am in control. For years they have talked about world domination. Now I will finally do what others have dreamed about. This will be my time."

Nicholai quietly exited the room and took a deep breath. "Why did I agree to this?" He asked himself. "He is as insane as Spencer. This does not look good."

Author's Comments: Out of the frying pan, into hell itself. Things sure are looking down. True to Resident Evil style, just when you think it's over, something jumps out and yells BOO! Oh come on, did you really think things would end so neatly? Nothing is ever simple. Just as the S.T.A.R.S. get rid of one missile-armed lunatic, they get another one to contend with. Wonder how they'll get out of this one? Also, looks like Wesker was pulling everyone's strings from the word go. However, he may have bitten off more than he can chew.

In the next chapter the S.T.A.R.S. must make an important decision. It won't be easy cause their coarse of action may have disastrous effects. See what happens in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 6- Calm Before the Storm.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Here we go. Resident Evil and everything else associated with it belongs to Capcom. This story however, belongs to me.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 6- Calm Before the Storm

Written by: Striker

"What are we going to do?" Jill asked.

"We don't have many options." Jeff said. "We do anything other than pay him and we're fucked."

Eliza buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

Ark put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." He looked at the others. "Tell me we have an idea of what to do."

"What can we do?" Jess asked. "We don't pay him, he launches. We try to run, he launches. We attack, he launches."

"No," Chris said, "He wants us to attack."

"What do you mean he wants us to attack?" Jess asked, startled that Chris said that.

"Wesker said that if any of us attack that base that he would launch the missiles." Peterson said. "And unlike Spencer, he will follow through with that threat."

Chris shook his head. "Tryst me, he wants us to go there."

"And why do you believe that?" Ada asked.

"Because he told us where he was." Chris replied. "And then there was the invitation. Also, any attack on this base with also prompt a launch. However, you can try if you want. I'll be more than happy to have you visit me. He basically invited us. He is expecting us to retaliate. He wants us there when the missiles launch."

Claire realized what Chris was getting at. "He wants us to survive the outbreak. He wants us to live with the fact that we couldn't stop DC from being destroyed."

Chris nodded. "That's right. Most of us have lived through not being able to save Raccoon. That bastard wants us to go through it all over again. I also think that he has every intention of destroying DC. Even if he gets the money he'll launch. Bottom line is that we can't let that happen."

"I agree." James said. "We can't trust that Wesker will cease the launch when he gets what he wants. We have to strike."

"Listen," Peterson said, "I have to go to a meeting at the Pentagon. I'll tell my superiors what Chris said. Until then I suggest you all go home and wait. I'll inform you all when the meeting is over on what we're going to do."

The group got up and silently exited the room. No one said a word as they left the building and got into their cars. The whole trip back to the development was silent. What had just transpired a few seconds ago weighed heavily on everyone's minds. The vans finally pulled up in front of the houses. The occupants unloaded and headed to the houses. James' group when to his house. Chris' group met in front of Barry's house. 

"What do we tell the children?" Claire asked.

"Don't tell them what's going on." Chris replied. "We don't need them to panic. But I do think Kathy needs to know."

Barry nodded. "I'll send the girls over to Leon's house."

"Right." Leon said. "Ark, you, Eliza, and the kids can sleep over at my place."

"Thanks." Ark said. "I doubt we'll get any sleep though."

Carl pulled up in front of Barry's house. He got out of his car and walked around to the passenger's side. He opened the door and helped Stan, who was again on crutches, out of the car. The two men approached the group. "Peterson and Monroe just left for the meeting." Carl said. "They'll come here after the meeting ends to fill us in. I'm guessing we have an hour."

"That will be plenty of time." Chris said. "Come on guys, let's at least try to unwind." The group split up. Chris, Jill, and Stan went to Chris' house. Rebecca and Carlos went to their house. The rest went to Barry's house.

Kathy was sitting at the kitchen table when the door opened. "BARRY!" She cried, jumping out of her chair. She ran over to her husband and kissed him. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Kathy." Barry said. "Where are the children?"

"Upstairs." Kathy replied. "KIDS, YOUR FATHER'S BACK!"

The children ran down the stairs yelling. Natalie and Jenna ran to their father. Sherry ran to Claire while Rott and Lily ran to Ark and Eliza. Carl stood back and watched the reunion. For a moment everything seemed all right. Then Barry spoke. "Girls, I want you to go with Leon and Claire. You're all going to have a sleepover at their house. OK?" 

"OH BOY!" Natalie shouted. "A SLEEPOVER! COOL!"

Everyone left, leaving Barry and Kathy alone. Kathy was puzzled at what Barry did. "Why did you just send the girls over to Leon's? I thought you would want them here?"

Barry didn't know where to start. "Kathy, we just received a threat from Wesker."

"I thought you got him in Paris." Kathy said. "I thought you got all of Umbrella."

Barry hung his head. "We didn't. He escaped and now he has threatened to launch missiles at DC. I don't know what we're going to do, but we may have to attack him."

"Missiles?" Kathy's eyes widened. "You don't mean missiles with that virus in them?"

"I'm afraid I do." Barry said. "Peterson's at the Pentagon right now. In an hour we'll know what we're doing."

"Are they going to evacuate the city?" Kathy asked.

Barry shook his head. "Wesker says that if we evacuate he'll launch. I don't know what more I can say." Barry limped over to the couch.

"You're hurt." Kathy said.

"It's nothing." Barry said, sitting down. "I've had worse."

"Barry, if you're injured then maybe you should stay here." Kathy said, sitting down next to him.

"I can't." Barry said. "My friends need me. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do something. I have to go."

Kathy nodded and leaned on Barry's shoulder. She knew he was right, even though she wished he wasn't.

"I wonder what they'll do." Max said. "This is serious."

James' group was seated around the dining room table. James sat at the end with Ada, Max, and Kelly to his right and Jeff, Jess, Janet, and Rick to his left. "I'm sure they'll come up with something good. I'm sure Washington has dealt with situations like this before."

"They'll probably cave in." Jess said.

"Aren't you mister positive?" Janet snapped. "You have no idea what's going to happen. Personally I hope we do go in. I'm about ready to kick some ass."

Jeff chuckled. "Maybe the Army will drop an A-bomb on that base. One shot, one kill."

"We should." Ada said. "After what happened to Raccoon we should just nuke the bastard. No way in hell he'll survive that."

Kelly was shocked at that statement. "You really can't be serious about using nuclear weapons? We do that and we'll be the ones killing innocent civilians."

Rick agreed. "We can't use nukes against Wesker. We use carpet bombs. Blow him straight to hell." Everyone except Jess, Kelly, and James laughed at his comment.

James knocked on the table. "Guys, let's be serious about this. We can use bombs or nukes on that facility. There has to be another way."

"Jim," Jeff said, "You have to lighten up. We all know how serious this is. We're just trying to take our minds off how bad this really is. Whatever those Pentagon guys come up with will work. Just take it easy before you have a heart attack."

"You're right." James rubbed his forehead. "I am working myself up over this. It's just that I've never been in a situation like this before."

"First time for everything." Jess said. "But just remember that we got your back. We're in this together."

James smiled. "Thanks Jess. I just want all of you to know that regardless of what happens, I'll always be proud of the fact that I had you guys backing me up."

Rick pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "That's sweat man, I think I'm going to cry."

Everyone, including James, laughed at Rick's performance. Soon they were all acting like everything was fine, forgetting the danger that lurked in the distance.

Chris stared up at the sky. Wesker's words still echoed through his mind. The invitation was obvious; he wanted the S.T.A.R.S. there. If he were on his own he would have already been heading to the base. Instead he had to wait here while other people bickered about what coarse of action to take. Chris lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Jill walked out to the deck and joined Chris. "A lot on your mind?"

Chris took a deep breath. "Just thinking about what we may do. That snake has us against the wall. I just wonder what the Pentagon will decide to do."

"From what Wesker said he asked us to fight him." Jill said. "He's either stupid or sure he can beat us. From the last couple of encounters I can safely say that we can't kill him."

"I plan on proving him wrong." Chris said. "We are going to stop that launch. If the government chooses not to attack, then we'll have to go in against orders. Whatever happens I'm not going to let Wesker get away with this."

Jill put her arm around Chris' waist. "I don't think you should go in."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because you're hurt." Jill replied. "Over the last couple of weeks you've been beaten up and thrown around. I'm worried that you may end up getting killed. When Spencer told me he killed you, I almost died."

Chris looked Jill in the eyes. "I'm not going to die Jill, not when I have things I still have to do. Besides, I have a little something for Wesker. If things go right, we can beat him. This time we will win."

"I hope you're right." Jill said. "It's just that I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine." Chris leaned in and kissed Jill gently. "Now let's get inside. I want to see how Stan is doing. Also Major Peterson will be here soon. I don't want to keep him waiting." Together Chris and Jill went back inside the house.

"Damn, there's nothing good on." Stan clicked through the channels, trying to find something to take his mind off of the situation. "Only thing annoying about knowing the world is going to end is the fact that it's the only thing you can think about."

"Nothing good on TV?" Jill asked, trying to lighten things up.

"There would be if I could focus on the shows." Stan answered. "All I can think about is a really big rocket slamming into the city. If you ask me this whole deal would make a great book."

Chris walked over to the couch and sat down next to his friend. "Either that or some sort of sci-fi movie." 

Jill sat next to Chris and leaned on his left shoulder. "Maybe someone will make a game about this."

"Hey, as long as I get a cut of the profit I don't care what anyone does." Chris said, wrapping his arm around Jill. "All I know is that this story will have a happy ending."

Stan smiled as he looked at the couple. Still smiling he leaned on Chris' other shoulder. "Hold me too Chris."

Chris stared at Stan in shook before he pushed him off. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Come on Chris," Jill said, smiling slyly, "he already proposed to you."

Both Chris and Stan gave Jill funny looks. "Who told you what happened?" Stan asked, his voice panicky.

"What can I say." Jill replied. "Women just love to gossip."

Chris was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Chris jumped up and walked to the door. He opened it to find Peterson standing outside. "Major."

"We came to a decision." Peterson said. "Get your people outside. I'll fill you in on the plan."

Everyone with the exception of the children was gathered in front of Peterson's car. Carlos broke the ice. "What are we going to do about Wesker?"

Peterson cleared his throat. "The government will go along with Wesker's demands." This was met with curses and disagreement. "However, that will be a cover. In reality we'll be mobilizing a secret evacuation of the city and surrounding towns. The President, Vice-President, Cabinet, Congress, and Joint Chiefs of Staff are on stand-by. The NSA has a satellite over the missile base. The minute the missiles launch we'll move them to safety. We have also organized an evacuation plan to get as many people out of DC as we can. Our scientists on base are making as much vaccine as they can. Our plan is to move in as soon as possible to treat those that can't escape and get infected. This will happen, however, if you fail to stop the launch. You will leave the base at 1030 hours tomorrow. That will give you one hour to prevent Wesker from firing those missiles."

"One hour is cutting it close." James said. "Why are we going in so late?"

"Because," Peterson replied, "the evacuation is scheduled for 1130 hours. The belief is that Wesker's forces will be so preoccupied defending themselves that they won't notice us getting people out of DC. We also have another bigger problem. We calculated how far the virus would spread and how quickly it would. We just happened to learn that the Jet Stream is passing over DC and we're supposed to get strong winds tomorrow. That means if the virus does get released chances are the wind will push it north towards New York City, Philadelphia, Boston, and just about every major city along the North-Eastern seaboard."

"And if it gets into the Jet Stream…" Jill said.

"It could be carried over to Europe and spread there. It's as simple as this, we only have one shot to get in there and shut that place down. If we don't, then DC won't be the only city to suffer."

"How are we to accomplish this?" Chris asked.

Peterson looked around the group. "By any means necessary. It's all or nothing. One way or another we will end this. I just pray we can stop that launch."

Author's Comments: The decision has been made. In a few short hours the battle to decide that fate of the planet will begin. Everything that has happened so far has just been a prelude to the chaos that will unfold. Looks like everything has been laid on the line. Enough talk; let's see what happens next.

In the next chapter the final battle gets underway. But before the bullets begin to fly Chris will make a decision that may determine the outcome of the war. Also, Rebecca and Eliza will unveil a secret weapon that may be able to bring Wesker down. Find out what these two may be in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 7- Desperate Assault.


	7. Desperate Assault

Disclaimer: One more time. Resident Evil and everything else associated with it belongs to Capcom. This story however, belongs to me.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 7- Desperate Assault

Written by: Striker

The team was assembled in the church, filling the front rows of pews. Peterson had requested that the team meet in the church before the mission. There was dead silence as Peterson walked down the center isle. He turned and addressed his men. "I asked you to be here because I think now more than ever we need God's help to get through this crisis. As Chris knows I'm one of those religious types and I've made it a habit of praying before each mission I take. But since this is an S.T.A.R.S. only operation, I decided that we all should be involved. Thank you." Peterson turned back to the alter and bowed his head. The others followed as Peterson spoke. "God, please look over those who are about to risk their lives to save many others. May you give them guidance and strength in this time on need and may you give them hope through tough times. Amen." Peterson turned to the team. "Dismissed."

The S.T.A.R.S. got up and left the church, ready for the battle ahead.

Chris checked his Berretta one last time as he stood waiting by the helicopter. He looked over as Barry came walking over. "Your family finally arrived?"

"Yeah." Barry replied. "Kathy just arrived with the girls. She also brought the other children. I thought it would be a good idea if they were on base. That way they can get out of the city as soon as the missiles are fired."

"You realize we're not going to let that happen." Chris said. "We will stop Wesker no matter what."

"Damn right." Leon said, lugging a black bag. "We're going to kick some ass and take names."

"Amen brother." Ark said, pulling another bag out of the back of a jeep and carrying it to the copter.

Claire popped her head out of the copter and took Leon's bag. "Aren't we all in an optimistic mood. At least we're not all gloomy, like a certain someone I know." Clair gave an accusing look at Chris.

"I'm psyching myself up." Chris said.

Barry nodded. "Allow me to explain. When we were still in Raccoon Chris would go into some sort of trance before a mission began. He wouldn't talk or anything, just stood there. Then, he'd just snap out and get on the copter. After a while we all got used to it."

"Speaking of standing around," Leon said, pulling another bag from the jeep, "why are we waiting here instead of heading towards that base?"

Ark handed Claire his bag. "I believe we're waiting for the others to get here. Becky and Eliza had to get something from the lab, so Jill and Carlos went with them."

Claire placed the heavy bag in the back of the copter. "I think they went to get out of loading the helicopters."

"Here they come now." Chris said, pointing to the small group approaching the copter. "What took so long?" He called.

"Sorry." Rebecca replied. "They're moving everything out of the lab. Took us a while just to get in, but we got it."

"Got what?" Leon asked.

"This." Eliza said, holding out an injection gun. "A little something special we cooked up just for Wesker. With any luck it'll cure him."

"Why the hell do we want to cure him?" Claire asked. "Shouldn't we be trying to kill him?"

"You miss the point." Chris said. He took the gun and stuffed it into his pocket. "Everyone has some weakness, something that can be exploited to take that person down. Wesker's weakness is the fact that he believes that no one can stop him. I inject him with this cure and he's human again. I'm counting on the fact that the shock of being normal will give me an opportunity to kill him."

"One thing." Rebecca said. "You have to get close to him and inject him directly. You also get one chance. You screw up and you're dead."

"Are you sure you can get him?" Jill asked, concerned.

"We'll see." Chris turned and walked to the jeep. "Let's finish loading the copter." The group continued moving bags from the jeep to the copter. Soon a truck pulled up and James' crew got out.

"Chris, we have all our stuff." James said. "When do we lift off?"

Chris walked over to James. "You're not going with us."

"What?" Jeff asked. "I thought we were all going in?"

"I need you guys here to help with the evacuation of the base." Chris said. "Besides, if my team gets killed you will have to take over."

James shook his head. "You need us to take out Wesker. He must have a small army there. Nine people can't stand against those odds."

"We can handle it. We've done this before." Chris turned to James. "Listen, Kathy and the rest of the kids are here. I want you promise me that you'll get them out no matter what happens."

"I understand." James said. "I'll make sure they get out first."

Peterson and Monroe pulled up next to James' jeep. Peterson got out and walked over to Chris. "I suggest you take James' team with you. This is not something your team alone can do."

"I have my reasons Major." Chris said. "Just do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Peterson asked.

"Tell lady luck she better be on our side." Chris replied, walking towards the copter.

"And if she says she won't?" Peterson asked.

"Then tell that bitch I'll see her in hell." Chris climbed into the copter and lifted off.

"I will Redfield." Peterson said. "I will."

Barry looked into the back of the copter as everyone loaded weapons. "You all ready?"

Jill straightened her beret. "Bring them on."

"Point me to them." Leon said, pumping his shotgun. "I'm more than ready."

"Think we can pull this off in time?" Claire asked.

"We're gonna have to." Eliza said. "That virus get caught by the wind and it'll spread all over the place. Those missiles can't be launched."

Chris looked at his watch. "We have a little over one hour to stop that launch. We can't fail." Chris narrowed his eyes as he stared out the windshield. "I'm coming for you Wesker. This time you're going down."

Nicholai walked into the missile control room. "Wesker, radar just detected an aircraft heading this way. ETA in five minutes."

Wesker smiled. "So, Redfield is coming after all. Finally, my plan is almost complete."

"Wesker, I believe the government may try to evacuate the city while the S.T.A.R.S. are attacking. We should launch as you said you would."

"Let the bastards leave." Wesker said. "That really doesn't matter. Even if no one gets infected, DC will be contaminated. The U.S. will be forced to destroy its own capital. The other countries will get the message clearly. If they don't want their capitols destroyed, they'll obey me."

Nicholai looked at a counter above a screen showing a map of the U.S. The counter read 1:05:00, signifying one hour till launch. "What about the S.T.A.R.S.?"

Wesker turned to Nicholai. "Send out the welcoming committee. Delay them as long as possible, but try not to kill them. I want them alive for the grand finale."

Alarms blazed as solders poured out to the front entrance. The men took up positions, weapons drawn. "Wesker wants them alive." The UT commander barked. "Pin them down but don't kill them."

Wesker entered the security station and watched the external cameras. "This time Chris, you won't win."

Jess kicked one of truck's tires. "This fucking sucks. We should be over there kicking some serious ass."

"Looks like we won't." Janet said.

Kelly stood to the side, watching the others argue. She didn't notice Kathy walking up behind her. "Mad, aren't they?" She said.

Kelly jumped at Kathy's voice. "OH! Yeah. Everyone's upset that Chris told us to stay here."

"Why would Chris do something like that?" Kathy asked, surprised.

Kelly scratched her head. "He wants us to help with the evacuation. He also wanted us to get you and the children out of here."

James saw Kelly talking to Kathy. "Hey Kathy, I have to tell you something."

Kathy walked over to James. "Kelly told me already. Why didn't you try to change his mind?"

"We did." Jeff said. "Guy seems positive his team can do it without us. I say we steal a helicopter and go after them."

"I agree." Ada said. "We can't stand here and do nothing."

"Is that how you feel?" Peterson asked as he and Monroe stopped their jeep next to the group.

"We do sir." James said.

"Then get your stuff ready and report to the helipad." Peterson ordered. He then turned to Monroe. "Sergeant, are the men ready?"

"We're locked and ready to go." Monroe replied. "Just give the word."

"We're going in?" Max asked. "But Chris told us to stay here."

Peterson smiled. "He may be your CO, but I'm in charge of the whole operation. I just got orders to assist the S.T.A.R.S. in the assault. Follow me, we lift off immediately."

James' team eagerly jumped into the truck. James looked at Kathy, who gave him an assuring smile. She watched as the two vehicles zoomed away. She then turned and headed back to her daughters to tell them that everything would be all right.

The helicopter came in fast and hard. Even before it touched down half the occupants jumped out. Chris quickly brought the copter down and jumped out of the cockpit. "LET'S GO!" He shouted.

"OPEN FIRE!" The UT commander yelled. The solders opened fire. The S.T.A.R.S. took cover behind the crates and vehicles. "KEEP THEM PINNED DOWN!" The commander barked.

Claire popped up from behind her crate and managed to take one UT solder out before ducking back down. "LOOKS LIKE THESE GUYS WERE EXPECTING US!" She shouted over the gunfire.

Barry crouched behind a jeep with Chris and Jill. "How in God's name do you expect us to get by them?" He growled.

Chris fired at the solders before pulling back. "We wear them out." He turned to Jill. "Fire at will."

Jill nodded and fired a cluster round. The round flew through the air before breaking into several smaller rounds. Rebecca and Eliza followed with cluster rounds of their own. Explosions tore through the enemy ranks. UT solders were sent flying, hitting the ground and disintegrating. Leon and Carlos fired shrapnel rounds, cutting down and wounding many solders. Ark fired a flame round. The round exploded, catching several people on fire.

"That answer your question?" Chris said. He stood up only to see more men pour out of the complex. "Holy shit." Chris dropped back down to avoid the gunfire. "This is bad."

"THERE'S TWICE AS MANY AS BEFORE!" Leon shouted. "NOW WHAT?"

Chris closed his eyes. "We're screwed."

Wesker laughed as he saw the S.T.A.R.S. helpless. "Now I have you right where I have you Chris. Soon you will regret even crossing me."

Author's Comments: And it begins. Looks like this battle is starting off on the wrong foot. Fortunately help is on the way. Let's hope it arrives in time. On a side note, CO means Commanding Officer. Also I decided to include the prayer scene for added dramatic flare. Finally, only three chapters remain. That means this bitch is almost over. Ooooh, the tension.

The S.T.A.R.S. may be down, but not out. The chaos continues as reinforcements appear on the scene. However, the fight is far from won. The S.T.A.R.S. must still breach the complex and stop that launch. The excitement continues in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 8- Calvary Has Arrived.


	8. Calvary Has Arrived

Disclaimer: Almost there! Resident Evil and everything else associated with it belongs to Capcom. This story however, belongs to me.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 8- Calvary Has Arrived

Written by: Striker

The S.T.A.R.S. fired another volley of grenades at the solders. More few, but were quickly replaced. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Carlos shouted. "FOR EVERY MAN WE TAKE OUT, TEN MORE TAKE HIS PLACE!"

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!" Claire shouted back.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO?" Eliza asked.

Chris loaded another grenade round. "WE KEEP FIGHTING! EVENTUALLY WESKER WILL RUN OUT OF TROOPS!"

"THAT MAY TAKE TOO LONG!" Leon yelled.

"Shit." Chris slammed the jeep tire in frustration. Leon was right, time was running out. Every second spent fighting outside was one less second to stop the missiles. Something had to be done and fast. "I should have had the others come with us."

"No use beating yourself up over that now." Jill said. "Right now we need to figure out what to do."

"We could hit them with flash rounds, but there's too many." Barry said. "Face it, we're stuck."

Wesker leered at the screen. "Forty-five minutes and DC is a graveyard. I love this." Suddenly a solder burst through the door. "What is it?" Wesker snapped.

"We just picked up multiple aircraft coming from the same direction as the first one." The man said. "ETA in less than five minutes."

"So, the Army wants to get involved too." Wesker said. "No matter. The control room is locked and only I have the key. No one can stop me." He turned to the solder. "Go alert the others."

"Yes Sir." The solder left the room.

Wesker turned back to the screen. "Now things get interesting."

Carlos fired off a few shots, taking down two UT troops. "This is getting us nowhere." He said to Rebecca.

"It'll take a miracle to get past these guys." Rebecca replied.

"Something better happen, and happen now Claire." Leon said.

"Better start praying Leon." Claire replied. Suddenly something whizzed overhead. "What the hell was that?" Claire peered around the crate to see a projectile slam into the enemy troops. She then followed a series of bluish rings back to about two-dozen helicopters. "I'll be dammed"

"You and me both." Leon said.

"Looks like we have help." Barry said, staring at the helicopters in awe.

Jill was also stunned, but for a different reason. "That came from a rail gun."

Chris watched as four helicopters armed with rail guns fired onto the enemy solders. Several helicopters landed and troops poured out. Chris saw Peterson, Monroe, and the other S.T.A.R.S. and ran towards them. "I'm glad to see you." Chris said to Peterson. "But I thought you only had two rail guns."

"Plausible deniability." Monroe said. 

"I thought you could use some assistance." Peterson said. "My superiors told me to join you."

Chris smiled at Peterson. "Right now I can use all the help I can get." He then turned to James. "Cooper, tell your men to get out here and raise some hell."

"Yes Sir." James turned to the copter. "Boys, time to play."

Jess and Jeff jumped out of the copter with M60s. "Time to kick this bitch up a notch." Jess said. He and Jeff began to fire on the enemy. UT solders dropped like flies, thrashing as they disappeared. Soon Peterson's troops began to advance on the complex. Wesker's troops began to run into the building while others stood their ground. Suddenly gunfire began coming from the guard towers, cutting the advancing troops off.

Monroe picked up his walkie. "TAKE OUT THOSE TOWERS!" Two Apaches moved into position and fired missiles at the towers. The towers exploded as the projectiles hit them. The Apaches fired several more missiles at the complex, blowing apart parts of the building. "NICE SHOOTING!" Monroe shouted.

Chris, James, Jill, and Ada sprinted towards another crate, ducking behind it as gunfire ripped through the wood. "Hell of a party." Ada said. "Wesker must be flipping."

"I don't think so." Chris said. "He's probably finding this amusing."

James looked at his watch. "I say we have about thirty-five minutes to finish this before those missiles are on their way."

Jill glanced at the main entrance, already sealed shut. "They just locked the place down. We need to punch through that door."

"THEN HERE'S YOUR LOCKPICK!" A voice shouted from above. Chris looked up and saw a helicopter hovering overhead with Stan at the controls.

"I DIDN'T THINK I'D FIND YOU HERE!" Chris yelled.

"I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO WALK, BUT I SURE AS HELL CAN FLY!" He turned to the back. "GIVE IT TO THEM!" A man in the back nodded and threw a rocket launcher out of the copter, covered by another man firing a minigun. The rocket launcher hit the ground in front of Jill, who picked it up.

"Cover me." Jill said. Chris and James popped up and began to fire wildly. Jill hoisted the launcher on her shoulder and took aim. She fired, the rocket zipping towards the door. Metal buckled and broke as the anti-tank round impacted the steel door. "Bulls-eye." Jill murmured to herself.

"THE DOOR HAS BEEN BREACHED!" Peterson roared. "MOVE IN AND TAKE THE COMPLEX!" Solders began to advance, only to be met with fierce resistance as the Umbrella solders continued to stand their ground.

"COME AND GET SOME!" Janet yelled as she bolted from behind a crate and fired on some enemies. She hit two UTs, but another UT got a shot off. Janet got knocked back as the round hit her in the chest. 

Rick rushes up and took out the solder and helped her to safety. "You OK?" He asked.

"Fine." Janet felt her chest. "Good thing I decided to wear a vest. Thanks for saving my ass."

Rick smiled. "No problem. I told you I had your back."

The assault raged on as the helicopters fired their rail guns at their targets. Multiple Umbrella solders fell as the aluminum slugs pierced several bodies at a time. Fines broke as the remaining solders retreated into the complex.

"We got them on the run." Peterson said. "Chris, take your team inside. Some of my men will go in with you. The rest will secure the outside and prevent anyone from escaping."

Chris nodded and began towards the entrance. "All S.T.A.R.S. follow me. We only have a half hour to stop that launch."

Nicholai stared at the screen in disbelief. "Our men have failed. The enemy is entering the base. What are we going to do?"

"Don't get so worked up Nicholai." Wesker said. "Everything is fine."

"FINE!" Nicholai shouted, pointing at the screen. "YOU CALL THE S.T.A.R.S. PENERTATING OUR DEFENSES FINE!"

Wesker laughed and pulled a small, blue, keycard from his pocket. "The door to the missile control room is locked. This key is the only thing that can open it and I have it." Wesker stood up and walked towards the door. "I always cover every base when I form a plan. Now come, we have guests to attend to."

Nicholai took a deep breath before following Wesker out of the security room.

The S.T.A.R.S. made their way down a long corridor. Most of them had ditched their M16s in favor of their Berrettas. Only Ark, Eliza, Carlos, and Rebecca kept their rifles. Chris, Jill, Barry, Jess and James took point with Rick, Janet, Eliza, and Ark covering the back. Several men burst out of two doors and rushed the team. Chris ducked a punch and retaliated by hitting his attacker in the gut before slamming the man's face into the wall. Jill kicked her attacker in the stomach, grabbed his head, and rammed her knee into his face.

"Don't these guys know when they're beat?" Jill asked.

"I think they're too stupid to figure it out." Barry replied, dropping another man with a right cross.

"Not bad old man." Jess said, turning to Barry. He turned back only to get punched in the face. "Now you die bitch." Jess grabbed the attacker by the neck and punched him three times in the stomach before giving him a head butt. 

"Don't lower your guard Jess." James said. One of the attackers swung at him. James grabbed the man's arm and flung him over his shoulder. "We don't have time for this shit."

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Jeff replied. He hit his attacker with a left hook and followed with a kick to the head.

"Bravo team," Chris ordered, "clean up these guys. Alpha team, come with me. Rendezvous at the missile control room."

"Got it." James said. "Let's finish these bastards off."

Chris' team left as James' team continued to fight off the enemy solders. Janet kicked one man in the groan and gave him a right to the face. Rick elbowed his opponent in the face followed by a quick knee to the gut. "Having fun yet?" Rick asked.

"Barrels." Max said, blocking a punch. He then gave the attacker a shot to the kidneys and then flipped the man over his shoulder. One of the men rushed Kelly. She dodged to the side and stuck her foot out, tripping the attacker. Jess picked one guy up and heaved him into two others. Ada ducked a punch and hit her opponent with a quick jab to the ribs. She then threw the man to James, who delivered a clothesline. Jeff swept one attacker off his feet and dropped another with a punch to the face.

James looked at the men lying on the floor. "Looks like we got all of them."

"I don't think so." Max said, pointing to another mob that was quickly approaching. "Time for round two." James' group readied themselves for the next wave.

Chris looked at his watch. Twenty-three minutes until launch. Chris quickened his pace, forcing the others to walk faster. "Hold up." Jill said. "Some of us can't keep up with you."

"Then maybe I should go on by myself." Chris replied.

Jill grabbed Chris by the arm. "Will you stop for a minute?"

Chris spun around. "We don't have a minute." He snapped. "Sorry, I'm just worried about not being able to stop the launch."

"I think you're more worried about Wesker." Claire said. "I saw the way you looked at him in Paris. You're worried that he'll win."

"Chances are to stop the missiles we'll have to go through Wesker." Chris said. "He won't stand around and let us mess up his plan."

"Still," Barry said, still limping a bit, "we have a better chance of beating him together."

"Didn't you try that already?" Everyone turned to see Wesker at the end of the hall, clad in a black T-shirt and jeans. "If I do believe, you had me outnumbered in Paris. Even then you couldn't do anything to me."

"Things are going to be different this time." Chris growled.

Wesker smiled wickedly. "Really? I'd like to see you try." He broke into a run, moving quickly down the hall. Jill and Claire drew their Berrettas and fired. Wesker easily dodged all but one bullet, the round hitting his left arm. Unfazed, he leapt into the middle of the group. "Who first?"

Ark moved first, swinging his rifle like a bat. Wesker caught the rifle and ripped it from Ark's hands. He then slapped Ark, sending him into Eliza. Barry advanced on Wesker's back, only to have Wesker spin around and grab him by the throat. Wesker pinned Barry to the wall and started to squeeze. Carlos nailed Wesker in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. Wesker let go of Barry and turned to face Carlos. Just as he did Carlos hit him in the face, breaking his shades. Wesker took off his shades and tossed them to the side, revealing his reptile eyes. He then pushed Carlos, sending him crashing into the wall. Leon attacked next, but Wesker saw him coming. He grabbed Leon's fist before grabbing Leon's shirt and flinging him into Rebecca. Claire ran at Wesker next, only to have him shove her into Chris and Jill, knocking them both down.

"Pathetic." Wesker said, calmly jogging away. "You can't beat me."

Chris got to his feet and checked his left pocket. The injector gun was still there and undamaged. "Stay here, I'm going after him." Chris took off after Wesker.

"I'm going too." Jill said, She got up and ran after Chris, leaving the others behind.

Author's Comments: Wesker strikes again! Well, at least the S.T.A.R.S. have managed to get inside the compound. Now the stage is set for the final showdown. Wesker has the key to stopping the missiles and he's not going to just give it away. Chris has to get that key, and that's coming up next. Also, there are only TWO more chapters to go and this thing is done.

In the next chapter Chris, Jill, Nicholai, and Wesker will face off one last time to determine the outcome of the war. Will Chris and Jill defeat the bad guys, or will Wesker and Nicholai have the last laugh. See what happens in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 9- Fate Of the World.


	9. Fate of the World

Disclaimer: The Home Stretch! Resident Evil and everything else associated with it belongs to Capcom. This story however, belongs to me.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 9- Fate of the World

Written by: Striker

Chris ran down the hall in pursuit of Wesker. Every second counted and he could waste no time. He rounded a corner to see Wesker at the other end. Wesker stood still for a few seconds before bolting down the hall. Chris picked up speed in an attempt to catch up to his nemesis. Some Chris found himself running up to T in the hallway. In front of him stood a metal door with a plaque reading Missile Control Room overhead. A card reader was fixed over the metal handle, the red light lit. "Oh hell." Chris said to himself as he realized the trap he had just stumbled into. Chris caught movement to his left before being hit by what could have been a truck. He flew through the air and hit the ground, skidding a few feet. He hugged his chest, pain shooting through it. He looked up just as Wesker reached him. Wesker grabbed Chris by the neck and tossed him back down the hall. Chris hit hard on his left side and came to a halt in front of the missile control room.

Wesker laughed as Chris struggled to sit up. "Just like old times, eh Chris?" Wesker began to slowly walk towards Chris. "Do you have any idea how much I love tossing you around? It's just so fun to be stronger, faster, hell, better than everyone else." He pulled the same blue card key he had shone Nicholai earlier from his pocket. "See this?" Wesker pointed to the control room door. "That door won't open with this key. The only way you will get this key is from my dead body. And seeing that you or any of your friends can't kill me means that you will have to witness DC's destruction." Wesker put the card back in his pocket. "It'll be just like Raccoon City, except this time you had an opportunity to prevent it. You will have failed everyone, especially that bitch Jill and your pathetic sister." By now Wesker had reached Chris and grabbed his right arm. Chris grit his teeth as Wesker's hand closed over the stitches. "I should have killed Jill at the mansion instead of locking her up. I also should have killed both you and Claire in Antarctica. Oh well, everyone makes mistakes."

"Fuck you Wesker." Chris sneered. "I'm going to kill you, and I'll enjoy it."

"Really?" Wesker said, amused. "And how will you accomplish that when you're dead?"

"Good question." Jill said, leveling her pistol at the back of Wesker's head. "I know you're fast, but I doubt you can dodge a bullet at point-blank range."

"He doesn't have to." Nicholai emerged from a near-by room in combat fatigues and pressed his gun to Jill's back. "Now if you please, lower your gun, stand next to the wall, and throw your gun away." 

Jill closed her eyes and cooperated. "What makes you think Wesker won't screw you over Nicholai?"

Nicholai let out a gruff laugh. "Because we have a mutual cause, your death."

"Why are you even helping this psycho?" Jill asked.

"Because I have noticed that to be against Wesker means that you die." Nicholai replied. "Since I want to live to be a rich man, I decided to help my friend."

"Friend." Chris said. "The only friend Wesker has is himself. He cares about no one else."

"What a negative attitude." Wesker said. "You want to talk about someone who doesn't give a shit about others, I remember when you were mister anti-social. When did you start giving a damn?"

"As soon as I figured out that people needed me." Chris reached into his pocket and retrieved the injector gun. "And I'm not going to let them down." Chris pushed the injector gun into Wesker's arm and pulled the trigger.

Wesker felt a pricking in his right arm followed by a whooshing sound. He looked down at the injector gun that was pressed into his arm and then at Chris. "What did you do?" Wesker asked, shoving Chris away. He stared at the small circular mark on the inside of his arm just above the elbow. Suddenly a searing sensation radiated throughout his body. He doubled up and fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"What on Earth?" Nicholai stood stunned at what was happening. Jill took the advantage to knock his gun out of his hand.

"Maybe you should be more concerned about yourself." Jill said. "Cause I think the odds just changed."

Wesker continued to scream in pain. It felt like his blood was on fire. Soon the pain began to subside, but he felt strange. He started to feel a stinging sensation in his left arm where he had been shot. He felt the bullet wound and pulled back when he felt a sharp ting of pain. When he looked at his fingers he was shocked to see blood. "What the fuck?" Wesker looked up at Chris, who had a smirk on his face.

"What a pretty pair of brown eyes you have." Chris said.

Wesker turned to Nicholai. Nicholai's jaw dropped. "Wesker, your eyes."

Wesker pulled the card from his pocket and looked at the reflective surface. He was horrified to find that his eyes were no longer reptilian, but brown. "What did you do to me?" Wesker asked, slowly turning his eyes to Chris. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I cured you." Chris replied. "Now let's end this once and for all." Chris took off his jacket and tossed it to the side. Blood oozed from under the sleeve of his black T-shirt and down his arm, the cut on his bicep reopened. Jill removed her jacket and tossed it to the side. She also removed her beret, her reddish-black hair falling down to the top of her black T-shirt. Both assumed a fighting stance, ready to fight. Wesker stood up and readied himself to fight. Nicholai followed suite, getting ready to battle.

Jill began the fight by blitzing Nicholai. She caught him off guard with a savage blow to the stomach. Nicholai doubled over, pretending to have the wind knocked out of him. In truth he was drawing Jill in. When Jill was close enough he nailed her with a strong right cross to the jaw. He then buried his left fist in her stomach before grabbing her hair and yanking her hair back. "This time you won't survive." Nicholai gave her a knee to the back and another shot to the gut, letting go of her hair. Jill fell to all fours and tried to catch her breath. Nicholai gave her a swift kick to her chest and spat on her. Jill got back up to feet and staggered to the wall, holding her side. Nicholai advanced only to be met with a vicious sidekick from Jill.

Chris threw several punched at Wesker. Wesker dodged each blow and retaliated with a shot to Chris' face. Chris took the shot but kept his ground. He slowly turned to Wesker and laughed. "You'll have to hit harder than that." Chris thrust his left fist into Wesker's abdomen. Wesker, who had not experienced pain for a couple of months, hollered and staggered back. Chris followed with a left to the face and a right to the body. He then grabbed Wesker and threw him into the wall. Chris then aggressively plowed his left knee into Wesker's side, breaking two ribs. Wesker screamed and clutched his side.

Meanwhile, Jill was giving Nicholai beating. She delivered a kick to his midsection followed by a right hook to the face. Nicholai struck back with a quick back fist, knocking Jill back. "You can't win, Valentine." Nicholai sneered, his right hand reaching for a knife strapped to belt.

"Just watch me." Jill said. She lunged forward with left jab. Nicholai dodged to the right and pulled his knife. He swung, slicing Jill across the back. She stopped in her tracks and forced herself not to scream. She turned around, glaring intensely at Nicholai. "You'll pay for that."

"We'll see." Nicholai replied, taunting her. "NOW COME ON!"

Chris tagged Wesker with another left hook to the face and two body blows. Wesker began to bleed from the mouth, which infuriated him. He charged Chris, ramming him onto the opposite wall. He then proceeded to knee Chris repeatedly in his bad ribs. Chris fell to his knees in pain. "You still can't beat me." Wesker spat. "I know all your weaknesses." Chris shot up his right arm, but Wesker grabbed it and smacked the bleeding wound. "DOES THAT HURT!"

Chris punched Wesker in the groin. "DOES THAT!" Chris then nailed the inside of Wesker's left leg and followed with an uppercut. Wesker stumbled back, holding his jaw. Chris held his bleeding arm and narrowed his eyes at his enemy. "Time to end this."

Nicholai swung at Jill twice, missing both times. The third swing found its mark, slicing the upper part of Jill's left leg. Jill immediately clasped her hands around the bleeding wound. Nicholai moved in for the kill, only to have Jill do a quick sweep. Nicholai felt himself lift off the ground before crashing down. As he hit, the knife popped out of his hand. Jill saw him begin to reach for it and stomped on his wrist, crushing it. Nicholai roared in pain and rolled away from Jill. He quickly got up and held the broken limb close to his body. "You broke my wrist."

"I'll break a lot more than that." Jill replied. Nicholai threw a left, which Jill blocked. She then kicked him in the stomach, gave him a left elbow to the face, and finally a right to the temple. "Payback for what happened in Raccoon." Jill sneered.

"I'm not done yet." Nicholai growled. He charged Jill hitting her with a shoulder block. Jill was sent back, landing next to the knife. Meanwhile Nicholai pulled another knife from his ankle. Jill rolled over and took the knife in her left hand. Nicholai waited until Jill got to her feet before moving in with an overhead stab. As Nicholai brought his hand down, Jill spun to her left, avoiding then blade. She then drove her knife with all her might into Nicholai's heart. Nicholai dropped his knife and looked down at the knife protruding from his chest. He looked at Jill, who twisted the knife and let go. "That's for me." Nicholai staggered back before dropping to his knees and falling over dead.

Wesker threw a left jab that Chris dodged. Chris then came a left body blow to Wesker's damaged ribs. Wesker winced and held his side. "Damn you Redfield, why didn't I kill you before?"

"As you said," Chris replied, "Everyone makes mistakes. Mine was not finishing you off at that mansion. Now I'm going to correct that." 

Wesker feinted a right jab and followed with a left shot to Chris' damaged ribs. He then rammed his left knee into Chris' stomach and delivered and right cross to the face. Chris retaliated by tackling Wesker, pinning him to the floor. Chris then started to wail on Wesker. "THIS IS FOR BARRY! THIS IS FOR BECKY! THIS IS FOR CLAIRE! THIS IS FOR BRAVO! THIS IS FOR JILL! THIS IS FOR ME!" Wesker nailed Chris in the face and pushed him off. Wesker then scrambled to his feet and wiped the blood from his now broken nose. Chris got to back to his feet just as Wesker threw a left jab. Chris dodged to the right and brought his elbow down on Wesker's bullet wound. 

Wesker growled as he clutched the wound. "DAMN YOU!" Wesker roared, coming with a right hook. Chris grabbed Wesker's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Wesker landed hard. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

As Wesker stood, Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker's head. He kicked Wesker in the back of his knee, blowing it out and bringing him down to one knee. "Time to die." Chris hissed before violently snapping Wesker's neck. Chris let go of Wesker's dead body, letting it fall to the ground. Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Just then the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. arrived. "HOLY SHIT!" Leon exclaimed, seeing Jill and Chris hovering over their dead foes. "You fucked them up good."

Carlos walked over to Nicholai's corpse. "I hope you burn in hell you bastard."

"You guys don't look too good." Rebecca said. "We need to patch you up."

Chris dug in Wesker's pocket and pulled out the key card. "We have more important things to worry about. We have to stop those missiles." Chris walked over to the door and slid the card through the reader. The green light lit and the lock clicked. Chris opened the door and the team entered.

Author's Comments: Damn, Chris and Jill sure gave Wesker and Nicholai a beating. Of course, they got beat up too. However, stopping the missiles is more important than their well-being. Also, Rebecca and Eliza's little cure did work after all. If it didn't, things could have gotten a little hairy. At least Wesker and Nicholai are dead. With that said, let's move on.

In the final chapter the team races to stop the missiles. Will they succeed, or will it be too late. But what if the missiles launch before the team can stop the countdown? See what happens in the last installment of RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 10- Aftermath.


	10. Aftermath

Disclaimer: One last time! Resident Evil and everything else associated with it belongs to Capcom. This story however, belongs to me.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part VI- Armageddon Chapter 10- Aftermath

Written by: Striker

The S.T.A.R.S. poured into the missile control room. As James entered he pulled a radio from the belt and switched it on. "Major, we're in the control room."

Peterson picked up his radio. "Good work. What's the situation with Wesker and Nicholai?"

"They're both dead." James replied. "Whatever was in that gun sure the hell worked."

"Remind me to congratulate Chambers and Walker when this mission is over." Peterson looked at his watch. "How much time to you have?"

James looked at the LED display above the map. There was only one minute remaining. "Not good. We can't stop the launch now."

The team stood helpless as the counter reached zero. Outside two of the silo covers opened and two missiles shot out. Peterson's men watched as the missiles flew overhead, on their way to DC.

"The missiles are on their way." Peterson said gravely. "You have thirty minutes until they hit, maybe less. Whatever you plan on doing, you better do it now."

"We came so close." Kelly said. "This is horrible."

"We're not done yet." Barry said. "We can blow the missiles before they reach DC."

Rebecca shook her head. "We can't destroy them. If we do, we'll just spread the virus somewhere else."

"At least tell me that we can evacuate DC in time." Ada said.

James spoke into his radio. "Major, is DC evacuated yet?"

"The President, Vice-President, and Congress have been moved to a safe place." Peterson replied. "However, over half the civilian population is still in the city. We won't have time."

"Sherry." Claire said. "The other children."

"Kathy, the girls." Barry moaned. "We have to do something."

"There's nothing we can do." Jeff said. "Face it, we're screwed."

During all this Chris stared at the map, trying to figure out what the team could possibly do. He saw the answer and kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Why don't we crash them?"

Jill looked at Chris is shock. "Did your brain get messed up by Wesker? That's stupid."

"Yeah." Leon added. "Considering that's what we're trying to avoid."

"No, I'm serious." Chris said, pointing at the map. "I say we drop the missiles into a body of water. Now, what major body of water cuts through DC?"

"The Potomac." James replied. "That just might work. Major, we're going to try to get the missiles to splash into the Potomac River."

Peterson smiled. "Great idea. I'll have a dive team ready. Where are you going to send them?"

Chris took the radio. "Right in front of the Jefferson Memorial. Don't worry, we'll do this." Chris turned to James. "Do you think you can re-program the missiles' destination?"

James nodded. "I sure can. All I need to do is change the latitude and longitude. It should only take a few minutes."

"You got twenty-five minutes." Chris said. "Get to it."

James ran over to the central terminal and tried logging on to the system. "Shit, my ID won't work. I can't get in."

"Move over." Ark said. "There isn't a computer I've met that I couldn't hack into." Ark got behind the terminal and started typing.

"Book it Ark." Leon said. "We don't have much time left."

"Almost there." Ark replied. A menu soon appeared on the screen. "Damn I'm good."

Ark moved to let James go to work. He navigated through the system until he got to the missiles targeting screen. "Ada, I need you to bring up a map of DC. I need the exact coordinates to enter." 

Ada ran to another terminal quickly began typing. The large map changed to a close-up of downtown DC. "Map's up."

"Hurry up." Chris said. "We only have about twenty minutes."

Rick looked up at the map, but something else caught his eye. The LED counter was counting down again. Only this time less then ten minutes remained. "Oh shit. I hate to say this, but we only have ten minutes left."

James looked up at the counter. "Dammit, I knew Wesker was lying." He quickly began typing in new longitudes and latitudes for one of the missiles. "I'm going to have to program the engines to cut out. That way the missiles will fall into the water instead of slamming into it. Only problem is that I can only program one at a time."

"Do it." Barry said. "We can't let those missile explode over Washington."

James finished changing the coordinate for one missile and began on the engines. "One down, one to go."

"You only got six minutes." Rick said.

James began on the other missile, starting with the coordinates. "Almost done." He finished and started on the missile's engine. A little more typing and he was done.

"Now we wait." Chris said.

"One minute." Rick said.

The missiles flew towards DC, streaking through the sky. People still in the streets looked up as the missiles approached. Slowly the missiles began to turn towards the memorials. The engines began to stall as the missiles past the Lincoln Memorial. The engines cut and the missiles fell into the water in front of the FDR Memorial. Both weapons slowly began to sink to the bottom.

The S.T.A.R.S. nervously stared at the screen. They had followed the moving, red lines that had signified the missiles' potions when the lines broke over the water. The silence was broken by the crackle of James' radio. "You did it. The missiles hit the Tidal Basin and sunk to the bottom. Recovery teams are being dispatched from the Naval Yard to recover the warheads."  
  


Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and began to hug each other. Chris slapped James on the shoulder. "Good job Jim."

"It was your idea." James replied.

"Hey Ark." Chris called. "Nice going."

Ark smiled at Chris' compliment. "Just doing my job. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Rebecca approached Chris and Jill, who were making their way out of the room. "Max and I will have to look at those wounds of yours. You took a pounding."

"We have all the time in the world now." Jill said.

The S.T.A.R.S. were met with cheers as they exited the complex. "You saved the world." Peterson said, approaching the group. "How do you feel?"

"Like we need a vacation." Ada said.

"What about the missiles?" Barry asked.

Monroe ran towards the group. "Recovery teams say the missiles are fine. No breaches or leaks. We'll send a team here to dismantle the remaining missiles that are still here. We also have orders to return to base. If you ask me, we'll get a promotion out of this."

"You heard the man." Peterson said. "Let's go home."

The reception at the base was amazing. Solders swarmed the copters as they landed. As the S.T.A.R.S. got out solders slapped them on the backs and gave them high-fives. Barry saw Kathy and his children run towards him. He tearfully hugged them, happy to see them safe. As Claire got out Sherry ran towards her. Claire gave Sherry a big hug as Leon joined them. As soon as Sherry saw him, she ran to him and gave him a hug. Ark and Eliza made their way to Rott and Lily. The children shouted with joy and ran to them. Eliza hugged Lily and lifted her off the ground. Rott gave Ark a high-five before hugging him.

Chris and Peterson made their way through the crowd. "This is going to be one hell of a party Scott." Chris said.

"You earned it Chris." Peterson replied. "We all earned it."

Jill walked up to Chris and wrapped her arm around his waist. "It's finally over." She said softly.

"Guess this means we're going to have a boring life from now on, huh?" Chris said, looking into Jill's eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jill replied. The two held each other as the solders began to chant "S.T.A.R.S."

Chris stood in front of Lee's House in the Arlington National Cemetery looking at the city. It had been two weeks since he and the other S.T.A.R.S. had brought Umbrella down. His wounds had fully healed and the nightmares had finally stopped. However, the memories had not disappeared. Soon after Umbrella's downfall the government had built a memorial to Raccoon City and the original S.T.A.R.S. members who had died in the Spencer Mansion. Chris had found himself visiting the memorial almost every day. He also came to look out at DC. Today was no different as Chris looked at the busy city across the river, playing with his bracelet. He soon heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned to see Jill, Claire, Leon, Ada, and James making their way towards him. "Come to join me?"

"No," James said, "we came to give you some good news. As of tomorrow we will be the DC S.T.A.R.S. and the leaders of a new S.T.A.R.S. team."

"Since the S.T.A.R.S. were associated with Umbrella, the military reformed the unit." Leon added.

"Who's the new captain of the DC S.T.A.R.S. going to be?" Chris asked.

Claire slapped her brother on the arm. "You silly. Not only that but you're also commander of the entire S.T.A.R.S. organization. Looks like you have a big job ahead of you."

Chris chuckled to himself. "So I'm the boss. Well, at least I have you guys to help me out."

"Count on it." Jill said.

"Hey," Ada chimed in, "we're all meeting at the Hard Rock in a few minutes. We came to get you."

"I'll meet you at the entrance." Chris replied. "Jill, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jill nodded and joined Chris as the others left. "What do you want?"

"I've been thinking about us and I came to the conclusion that I should ask you something important." Chris dug in his pocket and produced a small, black box.

Jill looked at the box and then at Chris. "Chris, I…"

Chris took a deep breath and opened the box. "Jill, will you marry me?" Jill looked at the ring, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't say anything; instead she gave Chris a long kiss. "I take it that was a yes?" Chris asked.

"What else." Jill replied. They kissed again and left to join the others.

It's been two years since that day. A lot happened after that. Jill and I got married in a military ceremony. James and Ada did the same. Claire and Leon, however, opted for a traditional ceremony, as did Max and Kelly. Rebecca and Carlos got engaged, as did Ark and Eliza. Rick and Janet soon began dating, but still got at each other's throats every once and awhile. Barry and Kathy went on a second honeymoon, probably inspired by all the weddings. As for the kids, Claire and Leon legally adopted Sherry. Rott and Lily got adopted by Ark and Eliza. As for Jess and Jeff, they hit the dating scene a few days after the Umbrella campaign was through. Jess has a girlfriend, but I can't remember her name. Jeff is still looking, but he claims to have found someone.

_ _

_We also have made some major changes to our lives. Jill and I are still living at the development along with James and Ada. Claire, Leon, and Sherry got a house in Arlington Heights. Carlos and Rebecca got a house in Columbia Heights. Ark and Eliza bought a farm out in Maryland. Lily has a horse that she named Belle. Ark began to teach Rott about computers. He's almost as good as his old man. Barry and his family live somewhere around Richmond. His daughters have adjusted well to their new school. Jeff and Jess got an apartment in downtown DC while Max and Kelly got a house in Georgetown. Rick and Janet live near Baltimore. Every once and awhile we'll get together and spend the day somewhere. Claire and I also went back to London last year to see Jack, just like I promised. Jill, Sherry, and Leon came along too. They got along great. Jack was really happy for us all, telling us he knew we would win._

_ _

Our careers haven't changed much. I'm the new commander of the new S.T.A.R.S. organization. I also got to be Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. in DC. That keeps me pretty busy. I made James and his group Bravo team and James the Captain. So far he hasn't let me down. Major Peterson got promoted to Colonel and Sergeant Monroe got promoted to Major. We still work with them from time to time. Carl became one of the FBI's best agents and helped us on several cases. Stan still flies for the Air Force. Occasionally we'll go out for a beer. About once a week Jill and I will go to Arlington and visit the Raccoon City memorial and pay our respects to our friends. Sometimes people ask me if I had to go through the whole ordeal again if I would. Every time I'd reply yes. Whenever I do think about how thins turned out, I remember something my father told me. You get what you deserve. I guess he was right like he always was. My friends and I earned our new lives. The only question now is what does the future hold for us. One thing I know for sure is that things can only get better.

Author's Comments: What a way to end the story. The S.T.A.R.S. have saved the world and ended the threat of Umbrella for good. And how about my take on the always-popular doomsday missile scene. Guarantied to keep you on the edge of your seat. In the end, of coarse, the good guys always find a way to save the day. Also, Chris finally proposed to Jill. You just knew they would get hitched. Add to the fact that everyone else made out fine makes the ending so much better. I guess the moral of this story could be that good things come to those who help others. Something to think about.

Finally, before I kick off I'd like to thank the readers who stuck through this long saga. I would also like to thank readers for their comments and corrections and for urging me to continue. I had as much fun writing this story as you the readers enjoyed reading it. Right now I have several other projects in the works. Two short stories and another longer story. This story however won't be as long as this one. I doubt I'll ever write another story as long as Armageddon. Until then, thank you and goodbye.


End file.
